Selbstverrat
by GuardianWitch
Summary: Lucius Malfoy lässt sich aus der Not heraus auf Drogengeschäfte mit Muggeln ein. Dort lernt er die drogenabhängige Prostituierte Shirin kennen, hinter deren provokanten Fassade eine labile Persönlichkeit steckt. Lucius ist kein netter Mann und macht sich diese Tatsache zunutzen. Erst, als er tief in der Sache drin steckt bemerkt er, welchen Preis er dafür zahlen muss.
1. Kokain und Selbsterkentnisse

**Vorwort**

Ich hatte diese Geschichte hier bereits unter einem anderen Namen und einer anderen Alterseinstufung gepostet. Ich habe mir die Geschichte immer und immer wieder durchgelesen und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ich eine vollkommen falsche Richtung eingeschlagen habe und einen Aspekt, der mit mittlerweile sehr wichtig geworden ist, von Anfang an in ein falsches Licht gerückt hatte. Aufgrund dessen musste ich bereits das erste Kapitel überarbeiten und es entstanden neue Kapitel, die ich dazwischenschieben musste, um den Fortlauf der Gesichte in logischer Reihenfolge zu halten. Außerdem habe ich für mich beschlossen, dass jene Szenen, wegen denen ich mich für die damalige Alterseinstufung entschieden habe, nicht in der Geschichte vorkommen bzw. nur angedeutet werden sollen, da es mir schwer fiel, die Situationen so detailliert zu beschreiben. Auch den Titel „Fear of the Dark" hielt ich unter der neuen Wendung nicht mehr für passend. Also fiel die Entscheidung darauf, die Geschichte neu zu posten, um das Chaos möglichst gering zu halten.

Ich wünsche euch nun ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen. Für sachliche Kritik, Anregungen etc. bin ich offen und freue mich auf eure Rückmeldungen!

Ein großer Mann mit langen blonden Haaren näherte sich dem Eingang einer kleinen Kneipe. Er reckte sein Kinn nach oben, öffnete die Tür und trat mit erhabenem Schritt in das schummrige Licht, das die Bar einhüllte. Seine grauen Augen mussten sich an die diffusen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen. Nach und nach nahm er seine Umgebung immer deutlicher wahr. Links von ihm befand sich eine lange Theke, die so, wie die restlichen Möbel, aus dunklem Holz bestand. Ein beleibter Mann stand hinter eben dieser und polierte Gläser. An der Wand ihm gegen über und an jener zu seiner Linken, befanden sich Tische, die durch Balken voneinander abgetrennt waren und somit kleine Séparée entstanden. In dem kleinen freien Platz in der Mitter dieser Bar, standen ein paar Tische. Offenbar war diese Location nicht sehr beliebt. Nur wenige Menschen saßen an den Tischen und nippten hin und wieder an ihren Getränken. In einem kleinen Séparée saß ein junges Pärchen, das sich angeregt unterhielt. Ihre Worte, auch wenn sie leise gesprochen wurden, durchbrachen die Stille des Raumes.

Lucius ging mit festem Schritt auf einen Tisch an der rechten Wand zu und rutschte elegant auf die Eckbank. Seinen Gehstock, dessen Knauf ein aus Silber gefertigter Schlangenkopf war, lehnte er an den Tisch. Nach kurzer Überlegung löste er auch seinen Umgang von seinen Schultern, zog ihn sich umständlich aus und legte ihn feinsäuberlich gefaltet auf den freien Platz neben sich. Seine Hände faltete er locker und legte sie vor sich. Wenige Augenblicke später trat der Wirt an ihn heran und fragte gelangweilt „Was darf's für Sie sein?". „Einen doppelten Whiskey, bitte", schnarrte er.

Die Luft in dieser Spelunke war stickig und trocken. Kaum stand seine Bestellung vor ihm, führte er sich das Glas an seine geschwungenen Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Ihn schauderte, als er das Brennen in seiner Kehle vernahm. Dieser Whiskey war ohne Zweifel nicht sehr hochwertig. Er seufzte. Seine Vermutung, Muggel hätten weder Sinn für Ästhetik, noch ein Auge oder ein Gespür für Luxus und gute Dinge, bestätigte sich wohl. Ja – der große Lucius Malfoy saß in einer Muggelbar und trank billigen Whiskey. Seit dem Fall des dunklen Lords, liefen die Geschäfte nicht mehr gut. Nach diversen Unterhaltungen mit Bekannten, die schon seit Jahren Geschäften mit Muggeln machten, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, ebenfalls in den Handel mit Betäubungsmitteln einzusteigen. Zu seinem Wohlgefallen schienen Muggel gerne fernab der Realität zu leben und benebelten sich regelmäßig ihre Sinne mit Drogen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es sich hierbei um illegale Machenschaften handelte. Doch das störte einen Malfoy denkbar wenig, wenn er für sich daraus einen Vorteil ziehen konnte. Und das tat er – ohne Zweifel. Auch wenn er erst einmal in den unteren Reihen spielen würde. Doch er war sich sicher, seine magischen Fähigkeiten und seine gesamte Präsenz würden ihn die Karriereleiter rasch erklimmen lassen. Allein durch den Umstand, dass er apparieren konnte, war er geradezu prädestiniert dafür, um Drogen problemlos von A nach B schmuggeln zu können, ohne sich durch unangenehme Zollkontrollen winden zu müssen. Sein Geschäftspartner, auf den er hier in dieser Bar wartete, wusste von diesem Umstand, weshalb er sich ohne zu Zögern für eine Zusammenarbeit mit Lucius entschied. Heute würden es zum endgültigen Vertragsabschluss kommen und Mr. Butter würde ihm seinen ersten Auftrag zuweisen. Der blonde Zauberer massierte sich die Finger. Er ließ sich auf etwas vollkommen Neues ein und er konnte absolut nicht abschätzen, was ihn erwarten könnte. Dieser Umstand machte ihn nervös. Dennoch ließ seine eiserne Maske, die er all die Jahre unter Voldemort trug und bis zur Perfektion einstudiert hatte, nicht darauf schließen. Er war ein Malfoy, der Erbe einer stolzen Zaubererfamilie und kein verängstigtes Kind, das sich die Ohren zu hielt und in die Arme seiner Mami flüchtete, wenn es unangenehm wurde. _„Erst recht nicht bei Muggeln, denen ich haushoch überlegen bin",_ stellte er amüsiert fest.

Lucius hob die Augen, als ein leises Knarren der Tür verlauten ließ, dass jemand in die Bar eintrat. Der kleine Mann, der gerade hinein kam, sah sich um und ging dann lässig auf den Blonden zu. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln stand er nun vor dem kleinen Séparée „Sie müssen Lucius sein", stellte er fest und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Butter", entgegnete der Angesprochene und drückte seine Hand. Der neue Gast wandte sich um und rief dem Wirt, der gerade dabei war, Tische abzuwischen, seine Bestellung zu. Er schälte sich aus seiner Lederjacke, warf diese achtlos auf die Eckbank und setzte sich Malfoy gegenüber. Butter rieb sich die Hände und sah sich unauffällig um, bevor sein Blick an seinem Gegenüber hängen blieb. „Nun, da wir alles bereits im Vorfeld besprochen haben, denke ich, kann ich mich kurz fassen", wandte er sich an Lucius und quittierte es mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, als der Wirt ihm seinen bestellten Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte, „Unter ehrenhaften Männern und in unserer Branche ist es üblich, seine Geschäfte mit einem Handschlag zu besiegeln. Unnötige Beweise, in Form von ausführlich niedergeschriebenen Verträgen, können wir uns schenken. Nun Lucius, sie kennen die Bedingungen. Wenn es von Ihrer Seite aus keine Einwände gibt, würde ich sie gerne als meinen neuen Geschäftspartner begrüßen". Der Zauberer nickte wissend und mit einem freundlichen grinsen streckte er Mr. Butter seine feingliedrige Hand, an der er einen silbernen Siegelring trug, entgegen „Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Dean." Lässig schlug der Braunhaarige in die ihm gebotene Hand und schüttelte diese. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, nippte an seinem noch heißen Kaffee und ergriff dann wieder das Wort „Lassen wir doch die unnötig distanzierenden Höflichkeitsformeln, Lucius. Wir werden gemeinsam Dinge tun, die uns unter Umständen in den Knast bringen können, da ist ein „Sie" wohl fehl am Platz.", ein kurzes Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle, Lucius stieg kurz darauf ein und bestätigte somit die neue Umfangsform. Dean nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, griff währenddessen in seine Hosentasche, zog einen kleinen Zettel hervor und schob ihn zu seinem neuen Geschäftspartner. „Das ist die Adresse einer meiner Dealer. Du wirst das Päckchen, das ich dir gleich vor der Tür gebe, morgen um 10:00 Uhr zu ihr bringen. Sie weiß Bescheid." Malfoy nickte verstehend und schob sich die Notiz in die Innentasche seines schwarzen Gehrocks.

Einige Zeit später standen die beiden Männer in einer dunklen Nebengasse. Dean überreichte Lucius das vorhin erwähnte Päckchen. Er verstaute es ebenfalls in einer Innentasche seines Gehrocks. „Und was ist das genau?", wollte er interessiert wissen. „Kokain", flüsterte der Braunhaarige, „das Zeug versetzt einen in einen Zustand des absoluten Glücks. Man fühlt sich, als könne man Bäume ausreißen und die Welt würde einem zu Füßen liegen". Er grinste. Lucius Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Und wieso sollte man diesen Zustand Menschen verwehren wollten?". Dean atmete tief durch: „Weil dich das Zeug vom Himmel direkt in die Hölle stürzt".

Als er wieder zu Hause im Malfoy Manor an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß und an einem Whiskey der edlen Sorte nippte, ließ er den vergangenen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Skrupel, Menschen diese Droge zu verkaufen, hatte er keine. Immerhin trug jeder selbst die Verantwortung für sich. Außerdem ist er am Schicksal fremder Leute ohnehin nicht interessiert. Er stellte das Whiskeyglas ab und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Als er seinen Kopf leicht senkte, fielen ihm ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Auch, wenn die erste Begegnung mit Dean gut verlief, so ahnte er, dass der Umgang mit Muggeln ihn noch vor eine große Herausforderung stellen wird. Sie waren einfach anders, das konnte niemand leugnen. Nicht einmal ein Muggel-Liebhaber, wie Arthur Weasley. Denn wieso sonst faszinierten sie ihn so? Garantiert nicht, weil sie den Zauberern so ähnlich waren. Er lachte bitter auf und starrte mit glasigen Augen in das Feuer im Kamin. Es war eine Schande, dass er sich mit Muggeln einließ. Doch der Krieg hatte ihn finanziell fast ruiniert und in der Zauberwelt wollten Menschen sich auf keine Geschäfte mehr mit dem ehemaligen Todesser einlassen. Seinen Lebensstandard wollte er unter keinen Umständen aufgeben – erst recht Narzissa und Draco zu liebe nicht. Schließlich war es eine Pflicht, immer gut für sie und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn zu sorgen. Also nahm er dieses Opfer in Kauf. Mit einem Wink seiner linken Hand erlosch das Feuer im Kamin und er machte sich auf den Weg in das eheliche Schlafgemach. Den Atemgeräuschen nach zu urteilen, schlief seine Frau bereits. Als er sich umgezogen hatte und nur noch seine Schlafanzughose aus schwarzer Seide trug, ließ er sich neben ihr im Bett nieder.

Es war nie Liebe, die ihn im gemeinsamen Bett schlafen ließ, sondern vielmehr die eheliche Pflicht und nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren bereits Gewohnheit. Narzissa war eine fantastische Ehefrau, die er sehr respektierte und die er anderen Menschen mit Stolz als seine Gemahlin vorstellte. Sie stammte ebenfalls aus einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, hatte gute Manieren, war zurückhalten, achtete stets auf ihr Aussehen und respektierte Lucius' Autorität. Es war einfach gewesen, sich mit der blonden Frau nach der Hochzeit zu arrangieren. Er machte die Regeln, sie ordnete sich unter, so wie es ihnen ihre Eltern vorlebten. In ihren Kreisen war es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, wie die Rollen verteilt waren. Es ging, so wie immer, darum sein Gesicht zu wahren. Und Lucius wusste, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gab, als ein den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten und die perfekte Rolle in einem perfekten Schauspiel zu mimen. Mit einem Seufzer drehte er seiner Ehefrau den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen. Er würde, so wie all die Nächte zuvor, kaum Schlaf finden. Der Untergang Lord Voldemords hatte sein Leben aus der Bahn geworfen, seine Welt und all das, woran er geglaubt hatte, vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt. Es galt, sich neu zu orientieren. Und genau das, machte dem Aristokraten Angst. Noch nie musste er selbst wichtige Entscheidungen treffen, wenn nicht sein Vater Abraxas über sein bisheriges Leben bestimmte, dann war es der dunkle Lord gewesen.


	2. Der pinke Slip

Kurz vor 10:00 Uhr stand Lucius vor einem heruntergekommenen Mehrfamilienhaus in einer denkbar trostlosen Gegend. Die Finger seiner linken Hand, mit der er seinen Gehstock hielt, klopften in einem langsamen Rhythmus auf den silbernen Schlangenkopf. Sein Blick wanderte gemächlich von der blauen Holztür, deren Farbe bereits an sämtlichen Stellen abblätterte, die lachsfarbene Fassade hinauf, an der hier und da der Putz abbröckelte. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und schritt das letzte Stück bis zur Haustür, über den ungepflegten Rasen, der mit Zigarettenstummeln und anderem Unrat gespickt war. Die Tür war lediglich angelehnt, so entschied er, ohne Klingeln einzutreten – die Nummer des Apartments war schließlich ebenfalls auf dem Notizzettel vermerkt. Er betrat das düstere Treppenhaus, dessen feuchter, modriger Geruch sich sofort in seiner Nase festsetzte. Er legte seine behandschuhte Hand auf das staubige Treppengeländer und stieg die Treppen hinauf, bis ins Dachgeschoss. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor einer braunen Tür, auf der mit senfgelber Farbe die Zahl „11" geschrieben stand. Er räusperte sich, zog seine Schultern gerade und hob die Hand um drei Mal fest gegen die Tür zu klopfen.

Er lauschte. Im Inneren der Wohnung war alles ruhig. Etwas irritiert klopfte er noch ein weiteres Mal, diesmal etwas kräftiger. Wieder rührte sich nichts. Der Blonde schnaubte. Weder versetzt man einen Malfoy, noch lässt man einen Malfoy warten. Genervt hämmerte er, um seinem Unmut Luft zu machen, energisch gegen die Tür. Und da, plötzlich ertönten aus dem Apartment Geräusche. Er hob spöttisch anerkennend eine Augenbraue und lauschte den näherkommenden Schritten. Als sich die Tür öffnete, ließ ihm der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleiten. Vor ihm stand eine blutjunge, zierliche Frau, die lediglich mit einem viel zu großen, grauen T-Shirt, dessen eine Seite ihr neckisch über die Schulter hing, bekleidet war. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem Dutt gebunden, aus dem sich einige Strähnen gelöst hatten. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, dieses war von einer zierlichen, knochigen Hand bedeckt, welche über die Augen rieb. „Fuck", flüsterte die junge Frau und Lucius musste nach Luft schnappen, „Sie sind Mr. Malfoy, richtig?" Die Braunhaarige nahm die Hand von ihrem Gesicht und sah den Mann mit verschlafenen Augen an. „Bitte kommen sie rein!". Nach einem kurzen Moment der Entrüstung hatte sich Lucius wieder gesammelt und seine eiserne Maske saß perfekt, wie eh und je. Er folgte ihr in die Wohnung und war ehrlich amüsiert darüber, wie sie sich während des Laufens immer wieder nach auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidungsstücken bückte, dabei ihren pinken Slip entblößte und andere Gegenstände mit einem Kick mit dem Fuß aus dem Weg trat. _„Ob es sich wohl bezahlt machen würde, Muggel wie sie in einer Art Zoo zu halten? Amüsant war diese ordinäre Person auf jeden Fall."_ Die junge Frau deutete auf einen Stuhl, der an einem runden, kleinen Tisch stand. Lucius verstand und setzte sich. „Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?", fragte sie höflich. „Gerne", gab er kühl zurück. Ein Kaffee würde seine Laune gewiss verbessern. Mit nackten Füßen tappte seine Gastgeberin hörbar über den Holzboden zu der Küchenzeile und machte sich gleich dran, eine Maschine zu befüllen, die offenbar der Kaffeezubereitung diente. „Wenn es für sie in Ordnung ist, würde ich mich gerne zurecht machen, bis der Kaffee fertig ist", mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zu dem älteren Mann, nachdem sie die Kaffeemaschine angeschmissen hatte. „Natürlich", erwiderte Lucius mit kalter Stimme, „mir ist ihr ordinärer Aufzug ebenfalls äußerst peinlich, Shirin". Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein zartes Rosa machte sich auf ihren sonst recht blassen Wagen breit. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, nahm sich Kleidung heraus und verschwand daraufhin hinter einer Tür, die offensichtlich zum Bad führte. Ein Wasserprasseln drang dumpf durch das Holz der Tür. _„Oh natürlich. Ich habe ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als darauf zu warten, bis das Muggel-Weib fertig mit ihrer ausgiebigen Schönheitspflege ist"._ Langsam war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Solch äußerst respektloses Verhalten wurde ihm noch nie entgegen gebracht. Er war es nicht gewohnt, zu warten und auf Menschen zu treffen, denen einfachste soziale Gepflogenheiten, fremd waren. Aus dem Bad ertönte nun ein monotones, surrendes Geräusch. Der Mann wusste nicht, was das war, hoffte aber darauf, dass es bald zu Ende war, denn es war für seine Ohren unerträglich. Zeitlich fing die Maschine, die für den Kaffee zuständig war, damit an, befremdliche Gurgelgeräusche von sich zu geben. Malfoy stöhnte, senkte den Kopf und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Er stand kurz davor, zu gehen. Doch er blieb, denn er wusste, wie wichtig diese Angelegenheit mit Mr. Butter für ihn war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und heraus trat Shirin, die, wie Malfoy feststellen musste, zwar immer noch nicht wie eine Lady aussah, aber sich nun nicht mehr von anderen Muggeln unterschied, die er des Öfteren beobachtet hatte. Dunkle, zerrissene Jeans und ein schlichtes weißes Top waren wohl gerade angesagt. „Sorry, Mr. Malfoy", säuselte sie, als sie den Kaffee in zwei große Becher goss, „ich hatte gestern ‚nen harten Tag und war Abends wie tot. Heute Morgen hab ich meinen Wecker schlicht und ergreifend nicht gehört". Mit diesen Worten stellte sie beide Becher auf den Tisch, setzte sich mit einem Bein angewinkelt auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Lucius, griff nach dem Päckchen Zigaretten und steckte sich Eine an. Der Zauberer ergriff das Wort und seine eisige Stimme schnitt die Luft „Es ist äußerst respektlos, seinen Gast in solch einem Aufzug zu empfangen und ihn dann warten zu lassen. Und als noch wesentlich respektloser empfinde ich ihre halbherzige Entschuldigung. Für die Zukunft sollten sie lernen, wie man vernünftig mit Menschen umgeht". Ein überhebliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als sie erstmal tief an ihrer Zigarette zog und den blauen Qualm langsam auspustete. Seine eisgrauen Augen trafen ihren Blick und zu seiner Verwunderung fand er darin weder Ehrfurcht, noch Reue, sondern Kampfeslust. „Sei's drum", blaffte sie „Dean hat sie geschickt um mir die Ware zu geben. Wir handhaben das so, wie mit ihrem Vorgänger. Nach Erhalt des Päckchens, gebe ich ihnen den Umschlag mit den letzten Einnahmen, den sie wiederum an Dean überreichen. Meinen Anteil hab ich mir schon genommen – wie immer". Malfoy nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Was ist mit meinem Vorgänger passiert?", fragte er, in dem Bemühen, ein normales Gespräch ins Laufen zu bringen. Nun war es an Shirin, überheblich zu Grinsen. „Nun, der wurde vor ein paar Wochen, kurz nach dem er bei mir war, abgemurkst. BOOM!", sie formte mit ihren Fingern eine Pistole und hielt sie sich, immer noch grinsend, an den Kopf, „ein Raubüberfall. Anstatt dem Geld, das ich ihm gegeben hatte, fanden sie Teile seines Gehirns überall am Boden verteilt." Sie hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Lucius war klar, dass die junge Frau nicht die Tatsache belustigte, dass dieser Mann ums Leben gekommen ist, sondern die Vorstellung, dass ihn das gleiche Schicksal ereilen könnte. Nichts zu Letzt bemerkte der Blonde, den schwachen Versuch, ihn einzuschüchtern.

„Nun, wenn sie verzeihen. Ich würde mich nun gerne den wichtigen Dingen im Leben widmend, anstatt mich von ihren Belehrungen langweilen zu lassen", warf sie ihm gelangweilt entgegen. Lucius griff sich in seinen Gehrock, warf das Päckchen mit dem weißen Pulver auf den Tisch, stand auf, nahm den Geldumschlag und wandte sich zum Gehen. Kurz vor der Wohnungstür wandte er sich zu Shirin um, die ihm folgte. „Den wichtigen Dingen, hm? Wie zum Beispiel ihre verdreckte Wohnung zu säubern und sich ihren noch dreckigeren Mund mit Seifenwasser auszuspülen", ein gespielt freundliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Die Frau schnaubte verächtlich „Auf Widersehen Mr. Malfoy!". Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie ihm die Tür. Der ältere Mann trat aus der Wohnung hinaus in den Gang. Als er der Tür den Rücken kehrte, vernahm sein feines Gehör, ein leise gemurmeltes „Was für ein Wichser". Er schnellte herum, griff durch den Spalt der Tür direkt in Shirins Haare und knallte sie mit dem Gesicht voraus gegen die Wand. „Dein loses Mundwerk wird dein Todesurteil sein, du dummes Gör", bellte er. Die Angesprochene lachte auf „Soll das eine Drohung sein?" Seine Lippen näherten sich ganz langsam ihrem Ohr. Sie konnte seinen heißen Atem spüren. „Nein, Kleines. Ein Versprechen". Er spürte, wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten. Er zog sie an den Haaren ein Stück von der Wand weg, nur um ihren Kopf noch ein letztes Mal an eben jene zu knallen. Er vernahm ein leises Wimmern und er ließ von ihr ab. Mit einem Pfeifen auf den Lippen schritt er gemächlich den dunklen Flur entlang um ganz langsam die Stufen hinab zu steigen. Von diesem ungezogenen Blag wird er sich solche Frechheiten künftig garantiert nicht bieten lassen. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Und wenn er sich schon, Dean und dem Geschäft zu liebe, mit dieser ordinären Person abgeben muss, so würde er ihr den nötigen Respekt schon einbläuen.

Im Dachgeschoss, gegenüber ihrer Wohnungstür saß Shirin noch immer am Boden und hielt sich den Kopf, der fürchterlich schmerzte. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab. Nicht aus Angst, nicht aus Verzweiflung, sondern aus Wut. Wut auf das blasierte Arschloch, das sie so gedemütigt hatte, aber noch mehr Wut hatte sie auf sich selbst, dass sie es überhaupt so weit kommen hatte lassen. Aber es lang nun mal nicht in ihrer Natur, sich von solchen selbsternannten Alphamännern unterbuttern zu lassen. Wenn sie eins gelernt hatte, seitdem sie in dieses Milieu gerutscht war, dann dass sie sich selbst zu viel Wert war, als dass sie sich zum gefügigen Speichellecker solcher arroganten Kerle machen ließ. Koste es, was es wolle.


	3. Ein Abend bei Dean

Die Tage verstrichen. Es war Mitte Oktober und die Natur zeigte sich von ihrer herbstlichen Schönheit. Der Himmel war azurblau und das Laub der Bäume leuchtete in seinen schönsten Farben im Schein der schwachen Sonne. Der kräftige, kühle Wind trieb die vereinzelten grauen Wolken in schnellem Tempo über den Himmel. Shirin setzte sich die Kapuze ihres Parkas auf und nahm einen Zug ihres Joints, während sie lässig auf der Rückenlehne einer roten Parkbank, die unter einer alten Eiche stand, saß. Sie hob ihren Blick nach oben und fixierte ein oranges Blatt, das sich gerade von einem Ast gelöst hat und langsam mit dem Wind tanzend auf den Boden trudelte. Hach, sie liebte die Natur. Deshalb genoss sie jede einzelne Minute, die sie in diesem wunderschönen Park verbringen konnte. Der einzig wirklich grüne Fleck zwischen all den hohen Betonbauten und grauen Bürgersteigen. Nein, sie war definitiv kein Mensch, der seine Erfüllung darin finden würde, seinen Tag in einem Büro zu verbringen. Zu sehr liebte sie das Gefühl des Windes auf ihrer Haut, den Geruch von Moos, getrocknetem Laub und frischer Erde, das zarte Kitzeln von Sonnenstrahlen in ihrer Nase, das Plätschern eines Baches und das Singen der Vögel. Als Förster wäre ihre Faszination für die Natur am besten genutzt. Nun gut, stattdessen kam sie regelmäßig in die Natur, um Drogen unter die Leute zu bringen.

Natürlich war das so nie geplant. Sie zog ein letztes Mal an ihrem Joint, drückte den Stummel aus und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. Doch als sie mit 14 von zu Hause weggelaufen war, landete sie ziemlich rasch in den dunklen Fängen der Kriminalität. Und aus diesen konnte sie sich bis jetzt nicht befreien, zu sehr war sie nach 5 Jahren mit der ganzen Sache bereits verwoben. Nachdenklich hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte über die Wiese zu einem Grüppchen Kinder, das offenbar fangen spielte. Sie schmunzelte. Wie schön es doch war, so unbeschwert durchs Leben zu gehen. Lässig hopste sie von der Bank und schlenderte den Weg, der einen Rundweg durch den Park darstellte, entlang. Ein brauner Mischlingshund kam freudig auf sie zu gerannt. Sie beugte sich zu dem Fellknäuel hinunter, nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und kraulte ihm den Hals. „Na, mein Kleiner", flüsterte sie dem Tier zu, „du bist ja ein äußerst süßes Exemplar!". Ein Pfiff ertönte und ein Mann kam hastig um die Kurve gespurtet. „Pixie, da bist du ja!", stellte er erleichtert fest. Betreten lies Shirin von dem Hund ab, warf dem älteren Mann ein schüchternes Lächeln zu und murmelte „Tut mir leid". Er lachte auf „Kein Problem, junge Lady. Bei ihr kann man nicht anders", mit einem Zwinkern ging er an ihr vorbei und der Hund folgte ihm. Nach dem sie den Park gänzlich umrundet hatte, musste die Braunhaarige feststellen, dass heute offenbar nichts los war. Der Wind hatte stark zugenommen und die dicken, dunklen Wolken am Himmel ließen darauf schließen, dass es wohl bald zu regnen begann. Sie zog sich ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Kurz, nachdem Shirin die Tür zu ihrer Einzimmerwohnung im Dachgeschoss geöffnet hatte, schälte sie sich aus ihrem Parka, warf diesen achtlos auf den Boden und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. Sie würde sich auf die Couch legen und den Abend damit verbringen, die neuen Folgen ihrer Lieblingsserie zu gucken. Gerade, als sie die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen wollte, um sich eine Tasse heißen Kakao zu machen, klingelte ihr Handy. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Bildschirm verriet ihr, dass ihr Boss – Dean – am anderen Ende der Leitung war. „Hey Dean! Na, was steht an?" – „Hey Shirin. Hast du heute Abend gegen 20 Uhr Zeit? Ich möchte gerne mit dir und Lucius sprechen" – „Was, mit wem?" – „Mit Mr. Malfoy". Der Name ließ Shirin zusammenzucken. Der blasierte Arsch hat es doch nicht etwa gewagt, sich bei ihrem Boss zu beschweren? „Ähm…ja… ja klar. Treffen wir uns bei dir?" – „Ja, dann sehen wir uns später. Bis dann Liebes!" – „Jo, bis dann!". Himmel! Fast hätte sie die unschöne Begegnung letzte Woche, mit diesem blonden Schnösel vergessen. Dean hatte sie natürlich nichts davon erzählt. Zum einen, weil sie ganz genau wusste, dass sie diesen Malfoy lange genug provoziert hatte und zum anderen, weil ihr klar war, dass es nur ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen wäre, sofort heulend zum Chef zu rennen. Dahin war also ihr gemütlicher Abend auf dem Sofa. Seufzend hob sie ihren Parka vom Boden und zog ihn sich wieder an – ebenso die Schuhe. Dean wohnte am anderen Ende der Stadt, es würde dauern, bis sie dort mit den verschiedensten U-Bahn-Linien angekommen war.

„Lucius, schön dich wieder zu sehen", wurde dem Blonden entgegengebracht, als sich die weiße Haustüre öffnete, an der er wenige Minuten zuvor geklingelt hatte. Ein freundliches Lächeln setzte sich auf sein Gesicht und er reichte dem kleineren Mann zuerst seine rechte Hand zur Begrüßung und dann den Wein in der linken Hand, den er als Gastgeschenk mitgebracht hatte. „Vielen Dank für deine Einladung, Dean. Dass du extra kochst, wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen". „Ach, das ist nicht der Rede wert", grinste der Braunhaarige. Im Haus roch es schon lecker, was Lucius leicht das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ. Nach dem sie den eher dunklen Flur durchquert hatten, erreichten sie das Esszimmer, das mit weißem Teppich ausgelegt war. Die Wände erstrahlten in einem zarten Apricot und die in Weiß gehaltenen Möbel verliehen dem Raum einen angenehmen Charme. Der Tisch war bereits für drei Personen gedeckt. Fragend sah Malfoy zu Butter, der gerade dabei war eine Flasche Wein zu öffnen. „Oh, ich habe wohl ganz vergessen dir mitzuteilen, dass Shirin heute ebenfalls anwesend sein wird. Ich muss etwas mit euch besprechen", antwortete dieser. Lucius rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Das Biest hat ihn doch nicht etwa bei ihrem Boss verpfiffen? Er atmete tief durch und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz. „Oh, wie erfreulich", gab er gespielt erfreut wieder. Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür, mit einem wissenden Blick entschuldigte sich der Hausherr um dem anderen Gast zu öffnen. Etwas angespannt saß der Zauberer, in seinem schwarzen Maßanzug aus den besten Stoffen und Schnitten gefertigt, da und lauschte den Stimmen im Flur. Als er die helle und so ungewohnt ehrlich freundliche Stimme von der jungen Frau hörte, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Er schnaubte. Er wusste, dass er sich heute zusammenreißen musste. Die Tür zum Esszimmer öffnete sich und Lucius sah Dean dabei zu, wie er Shirin zum Tisch dirigierte. Als sie vor ihm stand, erhob sich der blonde Mann. Die junge Frau sah betreten zu Boden, kratzte sich nervös am Kopf und streckte letztendlich ihre Hand aus „Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und sah ihm in die Augen. „Guten Abend, Shirin", erwiderte der Angesprochene knapp.

Als Dean das Essen serviert hatte, es gab Bandnudeln mit Lachs, räusperte er sich und ergriff das Wort. „Nun, zuerst wollte ich euch beide zu meinem Geburtstag am nächsten Freitag einladen. Ich werde hier im Haus eine kleine Feier geben. Lucius, natürlich ist deine Frau auch eingeladen." Shirin grinste Dean wissend an „Ich bin auf jeden Fall wieder dabei." Letztes Jahr war sie auch schon zu seinem Geburtstag eingeladen und so viel Spaß wie an diesem Abend, hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Dean. Meine Gemahlin und ich werden es einrichten", entgegnete der blonde Mann. „Und nun zum geschäftlichen Teil", Dean ergriff wieder das Wort, nach dem er einen Schluck Wein getrunken hatte, „ich habe Kontakt mit einem Mann aus Peru aufgenommen. Dieser bietet mir qualitativ hochwertigeren Stoff zu einem billigeren Preis an, als mein derzeitiger Lieferant. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man den Einkaufspreis noch weiter drücken kann. Und hier kommt ihr ins Spiel. Lucius ist ein sehr wortgewandter Mann mit sehr viel Charme und du, Shirin, triffst genau den Geschmack von Juan. Ich möchte, dass ihr gemeinsam nach Peru fliegt und die Sache für mich klar macht". Mit einem lauten Klirren knallte Shirins Gabel auf den Tisch, die ihr aus der Hand glitt. Sie räusperte sich und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick in die Runde. „Keine Sorge, Liebes. Der Flug, ebenso wie die Kosten für euren Aufenthalt übernehme ich. Eine Geschäftsreise, sozusagen". Dean zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Na wunderbar, da freu ich mich", mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen stierte die Frau auf ihren Teller, während sie planlos in ihren Nudeln herumstocherte. „Es freut mich, dass du uns solch großes Vertrauen entgegenbringst, Dean. Natürlich werden wir für dich die Angelegenheit in Peru klären", säuselte Malfoy, während er einen mahnenden Blick zu Shirin schickte, die von ihrem Teller aufblickte, als er zu sprechen begann. „Nun denn. Auf uns. Auf den Abend. Und auf Peru", die Braunhaarige hob ihr Weinglas.

Gegen Mitternacht verließen Lucius und Shirin gemeinsam das Haus von Dean. Sie gingen ein paar Meter stumm nebeneinander, als er Mann stehen blieb und sich zu der Frau umdrehte. „Ich weiß genau, wie bitter nötig sie das Geld haben. Ebenso weiß ich, wie sehr ich diesen Job brauche. Also appelliere ich an das kleine Bisschen Verstand in ihnen: reißen sie sich bezüglich Peru zusammen". Shirin schnaubte und zog an ihrer Zigarette. Ihre Hand zitterte, da sie fror. „Schon klar", entgegnete sie kühl und blies den Rauch in die kalte Nachtluft. „Gut, dass wir uns einig sind", bemerkte Malfoy knapp. Shirin biss nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum „Mr. Malfoy… Ich… Naja, ich wollte mich bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie Dean nichts von unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung erzählt haben", stammelte sie. „Er kann auch nichts dafür, dass sie so verkommen sind. ", schmetterte der Ältere ihr mit einem spöttischen Grinsen entgegen. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich bin übermorgen Vormittag leider verhindert. Können wir uns auch am Abend treffen?", fragte Lucius. „Abends bin ich arbeiten. Fragen sie Dean, wenn sie das Päckchen abholen, nach der Adresse meiner Arbeitsstelle. Wir sehen uns!". Mit diesen Worten lief sie der Dunkelheit entgegen, in der sie schließlich verschwand. Der Zauberer sah sich um und mit einem „Plop" war auch er verschwunden.


	4. Leichte Mädchen

Nach dem Familie Malfoy den Tag über auf der Feier einer Großtante Narzissas, anlässlich ihres 100. Geburtstags, verbracht hatte, saßen die Eheleute nun bei einem edlen Tropfen Wein gemeinsam im Salon. Sie schwelgten Zusammen in Erinnerungen und ließen es sich nicht nehmen, über den ein oder anderen komischen Vogel aus der Verwandtschaft zu spotten. „Nun Narzissa, so schön es hier mit dir ist, aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", Lucius stellte sein Weinglas auf den Couchtisch, „keine Sorge, es wird nicht all zu spät. Die Kollegin ist bei der Arbeit. Und naja, viel haben wir uns ohnehin nicht zu sagen". Narzissa sah den Blick in den Augen ihres Mannes und fragte vorsichtig „Ihr versteht euch nicht, liege ich damit richtig?". Ihr Ehemann schnaubte: „Oh, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, um was für eine Person es sich handelt. Dafür gibt es keine Worte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich ihr vermutlich schon lange einen „Avada Kedavra" an den Hals geworfen." Ein neckisches Lachen legte sich auf seine Lippen und er beugte sich vor, um seiner Gattin einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu geben. Diese erwiderte sein Grinsen und hielt seine Hand fest „Pass auf dich auf!". Der Blonde lächelte sanft „Immer, meine Liebe". Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer, um das vielversprechende Päckchen aus dem Safe zu holen. Nach dem er es sicher verstaut hatte, griff er sich noch einmal zu dem Zettel, auf dem er sich die Adresse notiert hatte. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Straßen im Herzen von London, wo sich Nachtlokal an Nachtlokal reihte. Während er sich auf dem Weg zum Apparierpunkt machte, dachte er darüber nach, welcher Narr Shirin als Arbeitskraft einstellte. Mit ihrem losen Mundwerk würde sie alle Kunden vergraulen und die Bar würde mit Vollgas auf den Ruin zusteuern. An seinem Ziel angekommen dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis er sich in einer dunklen Seitenstraße inmitten von London befand.

Er trat aus der Gasse hinein in die von Lichtern hell erleuchtete Straße. Er bog nach rechts ab und lief den Bürgersteig entlang, vorbei an diversen Kneipen, aus denen lautes Gelächter und Musik klang. Vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 103 blieb er nun stehen. In großen, pinken Leuchtbuchstaben prangerte dort „Hidden Secrets". Er stockte, wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche um schließlich den Adresszettel herauszufischen. Die Hausnummer war die Richtige. Also trat er durch die schwere Holztür und wurde sofort in rotes Licht gehüllt. Leise, rhythmische Musik drang aus Lautsprechern, zu der sich leichtbekleidete Damen an Stangen räkelten. Auf den vielen Couchen verteilt saßen ebenfalls Damen mit wenig Stoff am Leib, die sich mit verschiedenen Männer unterhielten. Aus einem Raum kam ein, nur im Bademantel bekleideter Herr, gefolgt von einer amüsiert kichernden Dame. Lucius Blick fixierte die Bar, die mit rotem Samt überzogen war. Dort stand eine ältere Dame, die sich mit einer exotischen Schönheit unterhielt, die auf einem Barhocker saß. Unbehagen machte sich in Lucius breit. Natürlich kannte er Etablissements wie dieses hier aus der Nokturgasse, allerdings hielt er sich immer davon fern. Das war nicht seine Welt. Wenn er Sex wollte, so bekam er diesen, ohne dafür zu bezahlen. Schließlich erlagen genug Damen seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme. Er reckte sein Kinn und lief zur Bar. Dort angekommen räusperte er sich und richtete sein Wort an die ältere Dame „Guten Abend. Ich würde gerne zu Shirin". „Ah, ja. Ich geb der Kleinen gleich Bescheid!", antwortete die Dame mit schriller Stimme und Griff zu einem Apparat, den sie sich ans Ohr hielt und etwas hineinsprach. Der Blonde erinnerte sich, „Telefon" nannten Muggel diese Erfindung. Er entschloss sich dazu, auf einem Barhocker Platz zu nehmen und sich ein Whiskey zu ordern, um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen. Aus der Ferne beobachtete er die Damen, die sich kunstvoll wie Schlangen um die langen Stangen wickelten. Nun, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das gefiel.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihn eine Hand am Oberarm berührte. Er drehte sich um und blickte in die großen grünen Augen, der Dame, auf die erwartete. Sie trug ein hautenges weinrotes, trägerloses Kleid, das gerade so ihren Hintern bedeckte. Die Füße steckten in schwarzen Sandaletten mit einem schwindelerregenden Absatz. Ihr puppenhaftes Gesicht wurde von dunkelbraunen Locken umrahmt und kräftiges Make-Up nahm ihr jegliche Natürlichkeit. „Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy", warf sie ihm entgegen, bevor sie ihm den obligatorischen Briefumschlag in die Hand drückte. Elegant glitt sie auf den Barhocker rechts neben ihm und überschlug ihre Beine, was dafür sorgte, dass das Kleid noch ein Stück höher rutschte. Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des älteren Mannes. „Interessante Berufswahl", spottete er, „ganz offensichtlich fällt es ihnen nicht nur schwer, ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten, sondern auch ihre Beine". Er trank genüsslich aus seinem Whiskeyglas, während er leicht zu der Dame neben ihm schielte. Sie wippte sanft mit dem oben aufliegenden Bein und beugte sich leicht zu Lucius „Wie sagt man doch so schön? Die Nachfrage bestimmt das Angebot. Würdet ihr Kerle nicht solche lüsternen Idioten sein, würde ich hiermit nicht mein Geld verdienen." Ein abschließendes Zungenschnalzen sollte dieser Aussage mehr Ausdruck verleihen. Milde belächelte der Blonde die Aussage der Frau und griff sich in die Tasche seines Umhangs, um das Päckchen heraus zu ziehen. Wortlos schob er ihr es langsam unter der Theke zu. Blind griff Shirin unter den Tresen, um die Ware entgegen zu nehmen. Sie erschrak, als ihre Fingerspitzen auf die warme, weiche Haut des Anderen trafen. Mit festem Griff nahm sie dann das Päckchen in die Hand und erhob sich von dem Hocker, um mit schwingenden Hüften in Richtung einer Tür zu verschwinden. „Wie, das war's schon?", rief Malfoy ihr spöttisch hinterher. „Ich hab viel zu tun, wir sehen uns", kam als knappe Antwort zurück.

Mit der Bürste strich sie sich durch ihre langen Dunkelbraunen Haare um diese anschließend zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen zu fassen. Sie griff nach den schwarzen Creolen auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken, die ihr Outfit abrunden sollten, um sich diese in die Löcher an ihren Ohren einzuhacken. Sie hopste aus dem Bad und rutschte fast auf dem Holzboden aus, da ihre Füße in einer Feinstrumpfhose steckten und das eine rutschige Kombination ergab. Zielsicher griff sie in ihrem Schuhschrank nach den schwarzen Highheels mit etwas Plateau und schlüpfte in diese hinein. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel – sie straffte ihre Schultern und fuhr sich mit den knochigen Händen über den Stoff des schwarzen Kleides, das sie für den heutigen Abend gewählt hatte. Kurz und enganliegend, mit je zwei Ausschnitten rechts und links, knapp unter der Brust. Sie näherte sich dem Spiegel und checkte noch einmal ihr Make-Up. Lächelnd stellte sie fest, dass sie mit ihrem Aussehen absolut zufrieden war. Shirin freute sich wirklich auf die Geburtstagsfeier von Dean, trotz dem blonden Teufel. Im letzten Jahr war sie auch schon eingeladen worden und der Abend war einfach fantastisch. Sie hoffte darauf, einige Gäste von der vorherigen Feier wieder zu sehen. Es würde auf jeden Fall ein feuchtfröhlicher Abend werden. Sie sammelte ihr Handy und ihren Schlüssel von dem Küchentisch, verstaute die Gegenstände in ihrer Handtasche, schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen ihren Parka und machte sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn-Station.

Musik drang aus Boxen und flutete das Haus mit rhythmischen Klängen. Lucius stand am Rand des großen Wohnzimmers und hielt lässig ein Glas Wein in seiner Hand, während er die Menschen beobachtete, die nach und nach den Raum füllten. Er kannte niemanden, bis auf Dean, doch er war sich sicher, dass unter den bereits anwesenden Muggeln der ein oder andere angenehme Gesprächspartner war. Narzissa konnte ihn leider nicht begleiten, da sie eine Grippe plagte. Er nippte an seinem Wein. Für heute hatte er sich extra Muggel-Klamotten gekauft, er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, großartig aufzufallen. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und dazu ganz klassisch ein weißes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er lässig zu den Ellenbogen nach oben gekrempelt hatte. Außerdem verzichtete er auf seinen Gehstock. Ungewohnt war es allemal, doch nicht weniger stilvoll an einem Malfoy. Abermals ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifend und blieb an einem Paar Beinen hängen, deren Besitzerin ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit in der Hand hielt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und herzlich lachte. Shirin - er rollte mit den Augen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er gehofft, er müsse diese unmögliche Person heute nicht den ganzen Abend ertragen. Offenbar hatte sie seinen Blick gespürt, denn sie drehte sich zu ihm um und grüßte ihn mit einem knappen Nicken, bevor sie sich wieder dem jungen Mann in einem knallpinken Hemd widmete, der sie mit seinen Erzählungen, die er mit ausladenden Handbewegungen untermalte, schon wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Der Abend schritt voran und Lucius hatte in Eva eine sehr intelligente und interessante Gesprächspartnerin gefunden. Mit ihr würde er auf jeden Fall in Kontakt bleiben. Und wieder bemerkte der Blonde, dass er wohl nicht drum herum kam, sich so ein Gerät zu besorgen, das Muggel permanent in der Hand hielten, eine Art Briefe darauf tippten und versendeten, mit Hilfe dieses Dings mit Menschen über große Entfernungen sprachen und sogar Fotos damit schossen. Lautes Gelächter, das aus der Richtung der Sofalandschaft kam, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und die seiner netten Gesellschaft. Zum unzähligen Male stießen die Leute dort mit Shotgläsern an. Der Inhalt der Gläser war mittlerweile Rot, nachdem bereits 3 Flaschen mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit von der Bande, bestehend aus 5 Personen, inklusive Shirin, geleert wurden. „Na die lassen es ganz schön krachen", grinse Eva, „ich warte nur darauf, bis sich der Erste auf Deans gutem Flokati erbricht. Lucius zog angewidert die Augenbrauen nach oben, er verachtete exzessiven Alkoholkonsum. Er stand auf, entschuldigte sich und ging hinaus auf die Terrasse. Er brauchte Frischluft, da es inzwischen unwahrscheinlich stickig in dem Wohnzimmer geworden war. Er stand mit geschlossenen Augen da und sog die kalte Nachtluft tief in seine Lungen. Ein Poltern riss ihn jäh aus seinem Augenblick der Entspannung.

Shirin, die die Terrassentür einen Tick zu fest zugeschlagen hatte, taumelte gerade aus auf die Brüstung der Terrasse zu. Während sie sich mit der einen Hand krampfhaft am Geländer festhielt, um zu verhindern, dass sie umfiel, versuchte sie sich mit der anderen Hand, in der sie ein Feuerzeug hielt, die Kippe, die in ihrem Mund steckte, anzuzünden. Einige Minuten brauchte es, bis sie den gewünschten Erfolg verbuchen konnte. Sie zog an ihrer Zigarette, drehte sich um, so dass sie lässig mit den Ellenbogen an dem kühlen Metall der Brüstung lehnte und blies den Rauch langsam in das Dunkel der Nacht. Sie ließ sich etwas sacken, winkelte das eine Bein an und streckte das andere gerade aus. Lucius sah dem Treiben vergnügt zu. Er sagte allerdings nichts, da er nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn überhaupt registrierte. „Na, Malfoy", nickte sie ihm zu und ihre Worte klangen leicht verwaschen „heute mal wie ein normaler Mensch unterwegs, und nicht wie ein Freak?" Ein merkwürdig befremdlich wirkendes Kichern entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie zog einen Schmollmund und setzte ihren Dackelblick auf „Und wie ich sehe, bis du ohne deine Frau hier. Naja, wenn ich deine Alte wäre, würde ich mich auch nicht mit dir sehen lassen". Wieder ertönte dieses merkwürdige Kichern. „Nun Shirin, meine Frau weiß es zu schätzen, dass ich ein Mann mit Stil, mit Ehre bin. Sie vergöttert jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers und steht, auch wenn sie nicht anwesend ist, stolz an meiner Seite", blaffte er. Ein Zischen entkam ihren Lippen und belustigt starrte sie vor sich hin „ Sieh an - da redet der Frauenschläger von „Würde" und „Ehre". Einen Augenblick später stand der Blonde der Braunhaarigen gegenüber. Er lehnte seine Arme an die Brüstung und fixierte sie somit in dieser Position. Er beugte sich vor an ihr Ohr und fing an, ihr mit dem langen Finger seiner linken Hand, der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang zu fahren und schob ihr ohnehin kurzes Kleid, noch weiter nach oben. „Kein Wunder, dass du weder Ahnung von „Würde", noch von „Ehre" hast, Kleines", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „würdest du auch nur einen Funken von einem von beiden besitzen, würdest du hier nicht betrunken in diesem ordinären Outfit stehen und förmlich darum betteln, gefickt zu werden". Sein Blick glitt hinunter zu seinem Finger und den Oberschenkeln der Frau und er erstarrte. Auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel zeichneten sich beidseitig großflächig Blutergüsse ab, die zwar bereits am Verblassen waren, aber immer noch deutlich sichtbar waren. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er in ihr Gesicht. Er war so nah, dass er sehen konnte, wie sich unter dem Make-Up an ihrem rechten Auge die Überreste eines Veilchens abzeichneten und ein Teil ihrer Lippe noch immer geschwollen war.

In ihm kamen augenblicklich Bilder von seiner Zeit als Todesser hoch, wie Frauen auf brutalste Weise vergewaltigt wurden. Ihm wurde schlagartig übel. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich an diesen abscheulichen Taten ebenfalls beteiligt hatte und es unter Umständen sogar genoss. Er war schon immer ein sadistischer Bastard und die Gruppendynamik unter den Todessern ließ ihn nie an der Richtigkeit seiner Taten zweifeln. In sein Bewusstsein hatte sich die Tatsache, dass es für die Opfer auch ein Leben danach gab, nie gedrängt. Er sah in Shirins grüne Augen, die so stumpf waren, als gehören sie einem Toten. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er Schuld in sich. Er dachte, sein Leben würde einfach weiter gehen, nach dem Lord Voldemort besiegt war, doch offenbar hinterließ die Zeit, als er diesem Wahnsinnigen gedient hatte, ein enormes Chaos in seinem Inneren, das es nun zu ordnen galt.

„Weißt du was? Fick dich, Malfoy", mit diesen Worten stieß die Brünette den Lucius energisch von sich weg und taumelte in Richtung Terrassentür.


	5. Blutsverräter

Der Oktober neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die Nächte wurden eisiger und der dichte Nebel kroch langsam die dunklen Straßen entlang. Lucius Malfoy saß an seinem antiken Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer und zeichnete, im Licht der Lampe aus Tiffany Glas, den letzten Entwurf des Hauses fertig, das er für seinen Kunden planen sollte. Dieser Auftrag war der Erste und bisher Einzige, den seine Immobilienfirma an Land ziehen konnte, seit dem der dunkle Lord besiegt wurde. Langjährige Geschäftspartner sprangen ab und potentielle Neukunden wandten sich direkt an die Konkurrenz. Die einen wollten nichts mit einem ehemaligen Todesser zu tun haben, während die anderen nichts mehr von einem Verräter wissen wollten, der sich dank großzügigen Spenden und der Beteuerung, unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden zu haben, einer harten Strafe entziehen konnte. Der Blonde schnaubte, legte seine Feder zur Seite und griff nach dem Glas Wasser, das ihm ein Hauself bereitgestellt hatte. Er würde mit diesem Auftrag nicht viel Geld machen, aber allein die Tatsache, nach all der Zeit wieder aktiv an etwas zu arbeiten, gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Und so griff er wieder zu seiner Feder, tränkte diese in schwarzer Tinte und fing damit an, die Frontansicht des geplanten Hauses auf Pergament zu bringen. Wie besprochen, sollte das Haus im viktorianischen Stil gehalten sein. Neben der großen Veranda, deren Säulen mit Schnitzereien verziert werden sollten, würde das Haus von weißen Sprossenfenstern dominiert werden. Mit einem Fingertipp auf die Zeichnung, färbte sich die hölzerne Verkleidung des Hauses in einem zarten Grün, während die Dachziegel ein dunkles Grau annahmen. Malfoy lehne sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sein Werk mit einem Lächeln. Ja, in diesem Haus würde er selbst auch wohnen wollen. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand falteten sich die verschiedensten Blätter, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte, zusammen und ordneten sich säuberlich in seine Aktentasche.

Morgen würde er, seit Langem einmal wieder, ins Ministerium müssen, um die Anträge für den Bau des Hauses zu stellen. Er stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran und drehte sich in seinem Bett um. Es war schwierig geworden, in der Zauberwelt neutral bedient zu werden. Die meisten Menschen machten keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung gegen ihn und seine Familie. Und so wurde aus einfachen Angelegenheiten oftmals ein großes Drama. Nicht, dass er viel Wert darauf legen würde, dass ihn andere Menschen mögen, oder nicht, er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, lange warten zu müssen und dass ihm weder, wenn auch nur geheuchelt, Freundlichkeit, noch Höflichkeit entgegengebracht wurde. Manchmal, wenn er schlaflos in seinem Bett lag, dachte er darüber nach, ob eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban nicht angenehmer gewesen wäre, als das Leben, das er nun führte. Dort wäre er immerhin unter Seinesgleichen gewesen und wäre nicht der moralischen Abwertung der Gesellschaft ausgesetzt. Sein bisheriges Leben basierte auf dem Ansehen der Familie Malfoy, doch davon ist nach dem Krieg nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Und wieder sah er die unüberwindbare Mauer, geschaffen aus Existenzängsten, vor seinem inneren Auge emporragen, bevor er in einen leichten Schlaf abdriftete.

Mit seiner Aktentasche unter dem Arm, lief er durch die mit schwarzen Fliesen gezierten Gänge des Ministeriums. Mrs. Thunder, die für die Bauvorhaben der Zauberwelt zuständig war, war sichtlich überrascht, als er durch ihre Tür trat und ihr die Akten vorlegte, für die er eine Genehmigung brauchte. Ihr Verhalten war unterkühlt aber sie gab sich große Mühe, die Angelegenheit so neutral wie möglich abzuwickeln. Lucius wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Manor flohen, damit er Mr. Smith noch die nötigen Unterlagen zusenden konnte, bevor er sich daran machen würde, seinen Koffer für Peru zu packen. Schon morgen ging der Flieger in das ferne Land. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm der Abstand zu seinem Alltag gut tun würde. Vielleicht konnte er so seine wirren Gedanken ordnen und die Ruhe finden, die er in den alten, mit Erinnerungen belasteten, Gemäuern seines Anwesens vergeblich suchte. Die Tatsache, dass er diese Reise gemeinsam mit der unmöglichen Muggelfrau antreten musste, lag ihm schwer im Magen. Er zweifelte allerdings nicht daran, dass er Möglichkeiten finden würde, um sich so weit wie möglich von dieser Person zu distanzieren. So würde er auch garantieren können, dass es zu keinen weiteren Zwischenfällen kommt. Schließlich hatte er sich selbst versprochen, den Auftrag zur Zufriedenheit von Dean zu erledigen.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu den großen Kaminen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, seine blonden Haare wehten elegant hinter ihm. „Lucius Malfoy", eine ihm bekannte Stimme hallte durch den großen Korridor. Er hielt inne und drehte sich um. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschen gleiten, die durch das Ministerium eilten, um die Person ausfindig zu machen, die ihn gerufen hatte. Als er in kalte, blaue Augen blickte, zog sich seine Kehle zusammen. „Ich bin überrascht, dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen. Es scheint mir, als würdest du dich wie ein scheues Reh verstecken. Wohlwissend, dass Gefahr lauert", mit einem düsteren Grinsen auf den Lippen trat Amycus Carrow auf Malfoy zu. Er diente ebenfalls dem dunklen Lord und wurde zu einer milden Strafe verurteilt. Doch im Gegenzug zu ihm selbst, war er noch immer bekennender Anhänger von Voldemorts Philosophie und agierte, wie viele andere, im Untergrund. Lucius straffte die Schultern. „Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann, Carrow", antwortete er mit arroganten Ton. Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich. „Mir sind deine… neuen Geschäftsmethoden… durchaus bekannt. Es spricht sich herum, Malfoy." Ein eisiger Schauer lief dem blonden Zauberer den Rücken hinunter. In diesem simplen Satz schwang ein ganz bedrohlicher Unterton mit. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag", mit diesen Worten wand er sich zum Gehen um. Er war kein Narr und wusste, wann es besser war, eine Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen. Kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, spürte er heißen Atem an seinem Ohr. „Blutsverräter", waren Amycus' letzten Worte, bevor er wieder in der Menschenmenge verschwand. Lucius musste hart schlucken. Es war naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass niemand von seinen Machenschaften mit Muggeln erfahren würde. Und nahezu töricht war es, davon auszugehen, von den noch immer aktiven Todessern mit Respekt behandelt zu werden, nachdem man sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte. Voldemort war mit seinen krankhaften Idealen und Vorstellungen nicht alleine gewesen. In seinen Reihen gab es genug, die nicht aus Angst, Anerkennung oder Respekt taten, was von ihnen gefordert wurde, sondern aus voller Überzeugung - das wusste der Blonde nur all zu gut. Als bestes Beispiel diente hier wohl seine Schwägerin Bellatrix. Ihn schauderte bei dem Gedanken an diese Verrückte. Mittlerweile war er an den großen Kaminen angelangt. Er stieg in einen davon, nahm sich einen Handvoll Flohpulver und sprach „Malfoy Manor".

Der Vollmond schien durch die großen Fenster in das dunkle Schlafzimmer und tauchte den Raum in silberiges Licht. Es war bereits früh am Morgen und Lucius lag noch immer wach. „Blutsverräter", dieses Wort riss ihn immer wieder aus seinem Dämmerzustand, bevor er überhaupt einschlafen konnte. Er wusste, er hatte sich, in dem er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sich auf Geschäfte mit Muggeln einzulassen, gegen all seine eigentlichen Ideale gestellt. Doch er hatte diese Entscheidung bewusst getroffen, um seine Familie zu ernähren. Und er würde sich von Menschen wie Carrow nicht einschüchtern oder degradieren lassen. Als er aufstand, trafen seine nackten Füße auf den kalten Holzboden. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er ins Bad, das an seinem Schlafgemacht angrenzte und steuerte zielstrebig auf ein kleines Schränkchen zu, in dem sich Schlaftränke befanden. Er griff nach einer Phiole, entkorkte sie und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Er nahm diese Art von Zaubertränken nur ungerne zu sich, da er wusste, dass sie schnell abhängig machten. Allerdings wollte er morgen für die Reise halbwegs fit sein, denn er wollte Shirin keine schwachen Ausreden liefern müssen, weshalb er angeschlagen war. Nach dem er sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser gewaschen hatte, tappte er wieder zurück ins Bett. Mit einem lauten Schnauben kuschelte er sich in die seidigen Laken. Eine angenehme Welle der Müdigkeit überrollte ihn und er glitt sanft in das Reich der Träume.


	6. Die Sache mit den Muggeln

Lucius stand in Mitten einer großen, von grellen Lichtern erleuchteten, Halle. An ihm vorbei drängte sich eine Vielzahl an Menschen. Die meisten waren in Eile und hasteten kopflos durch das Gebäude. Viele hielten sich ihr Handy ans Ohr und die Worte, die sie sprachen, verloren sich in dem allgemeinen Lärmpegel des Flughafens. Der große Blonde rieb sich die Schläfen. Natürlich war er noch nie an einem Ort wie diesem gewesen. Obwohl ihm Dean erklärt hatte, was auf ihn zukommen würde, so konnte er sich kein Bild davon machen, was ihn tatsächlich erwartete. Muggel waren einfach viel schnelllebiger und ganz offensichtlich gegen Lärm und grelle Lichter resistent. Ja, die wahre Herausforderung auf dieser Reise würde für ihn das Leben unter Muggeln werden und nicht das Geschäftliche, mit diesem Juan, von dem Dean erzählte. Sein arroganter, erhabener Blick verriet Außenstehenden nicht, wie nervös er eigentlich war. Immer wieder ließ er seine grauen Augen zu der großen Uhr gleiten. Shirin wollte bereits vor 10 Minuten hier sein. Er stöhnte leise auf _„Dieses Weib treib mich in den Wahnsinn"_ , motzte er in Gedanken. Und auch wenn er, wie so oft, wütend auf die junge Frau war, so musste er sich zerknirscht eingestehen, dass er sich im Moment nach ihrer Anwesenheit sehnte. Sie war schließlich ein Muggel und wusste bestimmt, wie man diese Angelegenheit mit dem Fliegen handhabt. Alles, was er wusste war, dass man irgendwo seine Ausweispapiere und die Flugtickets vorlegen musste. Aus diesem Grund hielt er beides bereits in der Hand. Sein Boss hatte ihm einen Muggel-Ausweis und einen Reisepass besorgt, damit es zu keinen Problemen kommen würde.

Mit einer hellgrauen Jogginghose und einem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover bekleidet, schlurfte Shirin durch die Halle des Flughafens auf den großen blonden Mann zu, der dank seiner noblen, altertümlichen Kleidung, irgendwie immer fehl am Platz wirkte. „Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy. Wenn sie bereit sind, würde ich sagen, gehen wir direkt zum Schalter, um einzuchecken", säuselte sie ihm gutgelaunt entgegen. „Guten Morgen, die Dame", schnarrte der Angesprochene, nickte und folgte der jungen Frau, die zielstrebig auf einen der vielen Schalter zusteuerte, an dem sich bereits eine kleine Schlange gebildet hatte. „Ihrem Outfit nach zu urteilen kommen sie wohl gerade vom Sport", bemerkte Lucius, der sich daraufhin einen skeptischen Blick von der Braunhaarigen einhandelte. „Sie sind ja witzig", gab sie zurück, „aber ich werde die 11 Stunden im Flieger garantiert nicht in unbequemen Klamotten verbringen". Nach und nach rückten sie mit der Schlange weiter nach vorn, bis sie schließlich den Schalter erreichten, an dem sie eine freundliche Dame in Empfang nahm. Nach dem sie den Papierkram abgewickelt hatten und ihre Koffer aufgegeben hatten, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg und stellten sich in einer weiteren Schlage an. Lucius erhaschte einen Blick nach vorn auf Fließbänder, auf die kleine Taschen und Rucksäcke gelegt wurden und eine Art Türrahmen, durch den Menschen nach einander traten um dann von Flughafenangestellten in Uniform, abgetastet zu werden. Er vermutete hinter diesem Akt eine Sicherheitskontrolle. Nachfragen wollte er allerdings nicht. Shirin, die bereits ihre Tasche auf das Band gelegt hatte, das durch ein Kästchen führte, welches den Inhalt der Tasche offenbarte, trat vor ihm durch den Rahmen, welcher piepste. Auf Befehl hin blieb sie stehen, hob beide Arme in Schulterhöhe zur Seite und lies sich von dem Uniformierten abtasten. Er nickte und sie ging um sich ihre Tasche wieder zu holen. Lucius trat ebenfalls durch die Tür und wurde von dem Mann, der für die Sicherheit zuständig war, durchgewinkt. Offenbar gab es nichts Verdächtiges an ihm.

Er verdrehte die Augen, als er seine Begleiterin eifrig mit einem anderen uniformierten Mann diskutieren hörte, der ihr ihre Tasche nicht aushändigen wollte. Er entschied, dass er sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen wollte und trat näher. „Ich hab kein Messer in meiner Tasche", keifte Shirin. „Junge Dame, ich sehe hier auf dem Monitor ganz klar ein Messer", gab der Mann genervt zurück. „Dann sehen sie vielleicht schlecht", schmetterte sie zurück, griff ihre Tasche und leerte den kompletten Inhalt vor der Nase des Uniformträgers aus. „Da, wo soll hier ein Messer sein?". Die Tasche, als auch all die Gegenstände, die aus eben dieser geschüttet wurden, wurden nun einzeln durch den Röntgenapparat geschickt. „Sehen sie das?", der Beamte zeigte auf eine Stelle auf dem Monitor, „in der Tasche, vermutlich im Saum, befindet sich eine Waffe". Verwundert griff Shirin ihre Tasche und tastete diese ab. Nach einer Weile des Rumfummelns streckte sie dem Uniformierten ein kleines Taschenmesser entgegen. „Da war ein Loch im Saum. Vermutlich ist es dort vor einiger Zeit reingerutscht", gab sie kleinlaut bei. „Das Messer dürfen sie natürlich nicht mit ins Flugzeug nehmen. Für 150 Pfund können sie es hier hinterlegen und nach ihrer Reise wieder abholen", wurde sie belehrt. „Das ist ein beschissenes, einfaches, vermutlich total stumpfes Taschenmesser", warf sie lautstark in den Raum, „damit kann ich mir nicht mal ein Stück Käse abschneiden!". Sie schnaubte, massierte sich genervt die Stirn, bis sie dann schließlich verkündete: „Werfen sie es weg. Von den 150 Pfund, kann ich mir 50 neue Messer kaufen." Lucius musste grinsen, während sie ihre Sachen wieder in der Tasche verstaute. Egal wohin die Frau kam, sie brachte Ärger mit sich. „Was?", lachte die Braunhaarige, als sie den Blick des Blonden sah. „Gibt es in ihrem Leben auch Tage, an denen sie keinen Ärger machen?", fragte Malfoy amüsiert. „Nein. Mein Spitzname ist nicht ohne Grund „Troublemaker". Ein tiefes Lachen drang aus der Kehle des Mannes, was der jungen Frau einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ und sie stimmte in das Gelächter ein. Das war wohl das erste Mal, nach all den Wochen, dass sie zusammen lachten. Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Nach dem sie nach der ganzen Wartezeit nun endlich im Flugzeug saßen und auf dessen Starterlaubnis warteten, wurde Lucius doch etwas mulmig. Dieses von Muggeln geschaffene Gebilde weckte nicht gerade sein Vertrauen. Die Vorstellung, er würde damit nun in die Lüfte fliegen, behagte ihm gar nicht. Allerdings war er ein Zauberer und ein „Arresto Momentum" würde ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahren. Er blickte zu der dunkelhaarigen Muggel-Frau neben sich, die vor freudiger Aufregung ganz hibbelig war. Sie konnte sich nicht schützen, wenn das Flugzeug abstürzen würde und würde mit dem Konstrukt in den Tod gerissen werden. „Sagen sie, Shirin, haben sie keine Angst davor, dass das Flugzeug abstürzt?", wollte er wissen. „Nö. Schließlich gilt das Flugzeug als das sicherste Verkehrsmittel. Und wenn meine Zeit abgelaufen ist, dann ist das eben so", antwortete sie trocken. Das Flugzeug fing an langsam über die Startbahn zu rollen. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Zeit des Wartens, wurden die Passagiere auf Grund der Beschleunigung in die Sitze gepresst und plötzlich hob das Flugzeug vom Boden ab und sie stiegen steil aufwärts der Sonne entgegen. Mit einem Funkeln in den grünen Augen blickte Shirin über ihren Begleiter hinweg hinaus aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Welt unter sich, die immer kleiner wurde. „Sind sie schon einmal geflogen", wandte sie sich an Malfoy. Natürlich ist er bereits geflogen, allerdings nicht auf diesem Weg. „Nein. Ich bevorzuge andere Arten der Fortbewegung. Und sie?". „Ja, aber das ist schon lange her". Nachdem die Stewardess sie über das Verhalten im Notfall unterrichtet hatte und ihnen eine andere Dame in Uniform einige Zeit später Getränke und etwas zu Essen serviert hatte, saßen die beiden Reisenden in Gedanken versunken nebeneinander. Shirin erhob sich schließlich von ihrem Sitz, öffnete die Klappe des Stauraums für das Handgepäck und fischte aus ihrem Rucksack ein Päckchen Karten heraus. „Möchten sie mal einen Zaubertrick sehen?", fragte sie spitzbübisch und ließ sich zurück auf den Sitz fallen. Ein Muggel, der zaubert? Das wollte er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Er war gespannt, wie sie das anstellen würde. „Aber gerne doch", gab er freundlich zurück. Sie breitete mehrere Reihen Karten auf ihrem kleinen Tisch aus und forderte den Blonden auf, sich eine Karte auszusuchen. Dieser entschied sich für die Herz Dame. Auf ihre Frage hin antwortete er, dass sich seine Karte in der dritten Reihen befand. Sie nahm die Karten auf die Hand und legte sie auf eine andere Art wieder in Reihen auf den Tisch. Diesmal befand sich besagte Karte in der ersten Reihe. Nun fing sie an die Karten umgedreht auf den Tisch zu legen und fragte Lucius „Ja" oder „Nein", sobald sie auf eine Karte zeigte. Diese Prozedur ging so lange, bis nur noch die Herz Dame auf dem Tisch lag. Der echte Zauberer wusste, dass hinter dieser Leistung keine Magie steckte, sondern ein Trick. Dennoch war er beeindruckt und lachte der jungen Frau anerkennend zu. Eine Zeit lang spielten sie noch ein Kartenspiel, das sich Mau-Mau nannte, bevor sich Shirin neben ihm auf dem Sitz einrollte und einschlief. Der ältere Mann lehnte sich ein wenig mit seinem Sitz zurück und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Die 11 Stunden Flugzeit vergingen wie im Nu. Die Landung steckte Lucius immer noch in den Knochen, er hatte sie sich deutlich sanfter vorgestellt. Nachdem sie ihre Koffer vom Förderband geholt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang. Kaum waren sie aus dem Flughafen getreten, schlug ihnen die Hitze des Nachmittags entgegen. In Peru herrschte definitiv ein anderes Klima, als in England. Shirin hatte sich umgehend aus ihrem Kapuzenpulli geschält und präsentierte nun, dank ihrem knappen Top, ihren extrem flachen Bauch, der von einem funkelnden Stecker in ihrem Bauchnabel geziert wurde. Malfoy beobachtete die junge Frau aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie war für seinen Geschmack viel zu dünn. Doch den Schmuck, der in ihrem Bauchnabel steckte, gefiel ihm. In der Zauberwelt hatte er so etwas noch nie gesehen. Während er sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben krempelte, frage er, wie sie ins Hotel gelangen sollten. „Ich würden sagen, wir nehmen ein Taxi", schlug die Braunhaarige vor und wedelte mit einem Umschlag, „Dean hat uns schließlich mehr als genug Geld mitgegeben". Sie stiegen in ein Fahrzeug und Shirin hielt dem nicht Englisch sprechenden Fahrer den Prospekt des Hotels hin. Dieser nickte verstehend und 30 Minuten später standen sie in der großen Eingangshalle ihres Hotels. Dieses war ganz offensichtlich eines der gehobenen Klasse. Lucius, der sich auf Grund des ihm gebotenen Luxus sehr wohlfühlte, ging auf die Rezeption zu, wo er von einem Mann empfangen wurde, dessen Englisch exzellent war. Shirin, die sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, schob sich ihre Sonnenbrille in die Haare und gesellte sich ebenfalls an die Theke der Rezeption. „Mr. und Mrs. Green, ich darf sie herzlich in unserem Haus begrüßen. Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass es einen Fehler bei der Buchung gab und ihnen anstatt zwei Einzelzimmern nun ein Doppelzimmer zur Verfügung steht", gab der Mann hinter der Theke von sich, „leider sind wir voll ausgebucht und zwei Einzelzimmer stehen erst wieder in 3 Tagen zur Verfügung". Die beiden Reisenden sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Es wirkte, als hätten die Beiden mit einem Umstand wie diesem, tief im Inneren bereits gerechnet. Irgendwie würden sie sich schon arrangieren. „Nun gut, wenn das so ist, dann kann man daran nichts ändern und wir werden das Beste aus dieser Situation machen", gab Malfoy kühl zurück und nahm, nach dem er einen Blatt Papier unterzeichnet hatte, zwei Kärtchen entgegen, die offenbar als Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer dienten, wie der Rezeptionist erklärte. „Als Entschuldigung für diesen Fauxpas, haben wir für sie und ihre Tochter eine kleine Überraschung in ihrem Raum bereitgestellt. Ihre Koffer werden ihnen umgehend auf das Zimmer gebracht. Ich wünsche ihnen nun einen schönen Aufenthalt", sagte der Hotelangestellte betont freundlich. Der Blonde grinste bei diesen Worten in sich hinein und blickte zu seiner vermeintlichen Tochter. Diese lehnte sich über die Rezeption und blickte dem Rezeptionisten herausfordernd in die Augen. „Daddy nenne ich diesen Mann eigentlich nur, wenn er mir den Hintern versohlt, weil ich mal wieder ein ungezogenes Mädchen war", wisperte sie provokant. Lucius trieb es ebenso die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, wie dem Herrn hinter der Theke. Umgehend packte er das freche Gör am Oberarm und zog sie bestimmt mit sich in Richtung Aufzug. Als sich dessen Türen öffneten, schob er sie hinein. „Was ist los mit ihnen? Sowas können sie nicht einfach sagen. Wir sind hier nicht unter ihren ordinären Freunden, sondern in einem gehobenen Hotel. Hier gibt man sich stilvoll und verhält sich anständig. Das sollte auch ihnen klar sein ", mahnte er sie, während er sie mit drohendem Blick musterte. Schmollend, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach kommen sie", erwiderte Shirin gelassen, „hier kennt uns ohnehin niemand. Und ein bisschen Spaß wird dem stocksteifen Pinsel an der Rezeption auch nicht schaden". Malfoy hob genervt die Augenbrauen. _„Das kann ja heiter werden!"_ Sein gutes Auftreten war ihm wichtig, selbst hier in der Muggelwelt. Er musste diesen Wildfang neben sich dringend bändigen.


	7. Nächtliches Plantschen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lucius gegen 07:00 Uhr auf. Obwohl er erst spät ins Bett kam, so fühlte er sich ausgeschlafen. Er war ohne Zweifel ein Morgenmensch. Er empfand diese Eigenschaft als äußerst nützlich, denn nur wer früh in den Tag startete, würde den Tag effektiv nutzen können. Er blieb noch eine Weile liegen. Shirin schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Heute konnten die beiden noch einen freien Tag genießen, bevor sie morgen Abend mit Juan verabredet waren. Der Zauberer würde die Zeit gerne nutzen, um sich die Hauptstadt Perus anzusehen. Vielleicht hatte seine Begleitung ja Lust, mit zu kommen. Ihm behagte die Vorstellung nicht, ohne seine Magie nutzen zu können, allein unter Muggeln eine fremde Stadt zu erkunden. Er schälte sich aus den Laken und ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Die Temperaturen waren heute, wie am Vortag, sehr hoch, deshalb entschied er sich für eine weiße Leinenhose und ein weißes Leinenhemd. Man würde einen Malfoy nie in Shorts und T-Shirt sehen. Als er zurechtgemacht aus dem Bad trat, schlief die Frau immer noch auf der Couch. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sie wecken sollte. Doch als er sich ausmalte, welch Theater ihn daraufhin wohlmöglich schon in aller Früher erwarten könnte, ließ er es lieber bleiben und machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Dort angekommen ließ er sich an einem Tisch am Fenster nieder und orderte bei einem Ober Kaffee und ein Frühstücksmenü, das ihm auf verschiedenen Tellern serviert wurde. Dean hatte wirklich einen guten Geschmack bewiesen, als er dieses hervorragende Hotel für sie buchte. Nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war, nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee und ließ seinen Blick hinaus aufs Meer gleiten. Die Worte, die Shirin ihm gestern Abend in der Bar an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hallten wie ein Echo in seinen Gedanken. Noch nie hatte er an sich oder an dem, was er darstellte, gezweifelt. Natürlich, bereits von Kindesbeinen auf wurde er, ganz im Sinne der Familie Malfoy, in eine Richtung gelenkt. Doch unwohl fühlte er sich damit nie, ganz im Gegenteil. Für ihn selbst gab es ebenfalls nur einen Weg, um seine alte Zauberer Familie würdig zu repräsentieren. Und diesen ging er, mittlerweile zusammen mit seiner wundervollen Frau, die ganz seinen Werten und Vorstellungen entsprach. Auch seinen Sohn Draco hatte er zu einem würdigen Nachfolger erzogen. Shirin war einfach anders und verfolgte andere Werte und Vorstellungen, als er. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie ein Muggel war. Lucius hatte vor gar nichts Angst. Er wurde von den richtigen Menschen gemocht und respektiert, eben für genau das, was er war.

Bevor Lucius wieder zurück ins Zimmer ging, begab er sich noch an die Rezeption, um sich Broschüren über die Sehenswürdigkeiten Limas zu organisieren. In seinen Gedanken schmiedete er bereits Pläne, als er in das Hotelzimmer trat. Seine Zimmergenossin war offenbar schon wach, denn die Couch war verlassen und aus dem Bad tönte neben dem Plätschern des Wassers auch ihre Stimme, mit der sie ein Lied zum Besten gab, das der Blonde nicht kannte. Er grinste in sich hinein und klopfte an die Tür des Bads „Guten Morgen, ich bin vom Frühstück wieder zurück", rief er mit lauter Stimme. Er hielt es für angebracht, sie über seiner Rückkehr zu informieren, bevor noch weitere Peinlichkeiten entstanden. „Morgen Mr. Malfoy", säuselte sie gut gelaunt und stimmte sofort lautstark ein anderes Lied an. Das Grinsen des Mannes wurde breiter und mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ging er zu seinem Bett und las sich in Ruhe das Infomaterial, das er an der Rezeption ausgehändigt bekam, durch. Die Tür des Bads öffnete sich und heraus trat Shirin, die sich ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls bestens auf die hohen Temperaturen Perus vorbereitet hatte. Ihr knackiger Hintern steckte in sehr knappen Jeans-Hotpants und von ihren Schultern hing eine Art weiße Bluse, die bereits knapp unter ihren Brüsten endete. In ihren Haaren, die sie zu einem unordentlichen hohen Dutt gebunden hatte, steckte ihre riesige Sonnenbrille. Malfoy fand, dass solch ein Aufzug eher zum Liebesspiel gehört und nicht in die Öffentlich, aber seine Begleitung sah das wohl ganz anders, denn sie fühlte sich in knappen Klamotten, die präsentierten, was sie hatte, offensichtlich wohl. „Möchten sie noch frühstücken", fragte er. „Nein, ich hab am Morgen generell keinen Hunger", gab sie von sich und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Nun, ich wollte den freien Tag heute nutzen, um mir Lima anzusehen. Haben sie Lust, mit zu kommen?", wollte der Blonde von ihr wissen. „Klar, hört sich gut an. Die Kathedrale soll wunderschön sein. Auch einen Besuch wert soll der Plaza Mayor sein", antwortete die Braunhaarige. Der Mann hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen, denn er hätte der jungen Frau keine Kenntnisse über Kultur zugetraut und war ehrlich beeindruckt. Nach dem sie ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle um dort ein Taxi zu bestellen, das sie nach Lima bringen sollte.

In der Stadt angekommen einigten sich die beiden Reisenden auf lediglich ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten, denn es war für ihren Geschmack viel zu warm, um den ganzen Tag mit Sightseeing zu verbringen. Offenbar hatten die Zwei einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden, denn beide waren sehr an alter Architektur und Geschichte interessiert. Shirin zückte an jeder Attraktion, ganz nach Muggel-Art, ihr Smartphone und schoss unzählige Fotos aus den verschiedensten Perspektiven, als Erinnerung an diesen Trip nach Peru. Letztendlich wies sie sogar ihren blonden Begleiter ein, um Fotos von ihr und den Sehenswürdigkeiten zu knipsen. Obwohl Lucius keine Ahnung hatte, machte er seine Aufgabe offenbar gut, denn jedes seiner geschossenen Fotos wurde von ihr mit einem begeisterten Quietschen quittiert. Als sie zusammen auf einer Mauer im Schatten saßen, brachte ihn die Braunhaarige sogar dazu, zusammen mit ihr ein sogenanntes „Selfie" zu schießen. So wurde es also für alle Ewigkeit festgehalten, wie Malfoy mit seinem typischen Grinsen in die Kamera blickte, während Shirin, dicht neben ihm gedrängt, um noch auf das Foto zu passen, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste und dabei ihre geraden, weißen Zähne präsentierte. Als sie alles gesehen hatten, was sie sich vorgenommen hatten, schlenderte das ungleiche Paar noch durch die Innenstadt, damit Lucius für seine Frau, seinen Sohn und Severus, seinen besten Freund, in einem der unzähligen kleinen Läden, Souvenirs erstehen konnte. Offenbar lag der jungen Dame nicht viel an Mitbringsel, denn alles, was sie kaufte, war ein Armband aus Muscheln, das sie sich selbst um den Arm legte. Auf die Idee, dass seine Begleitung niemand haben könnte, dem sie etwas mitbringen könnte, kam der blonde Mann überhaupt nicht. Nach ihrer kleinen Shoppingtour endeten sie in einem kleinen Eiscafé in einer Nebenstraße und bestellten sich unabhängig voneinander jeweils einen Schokoeisbecher, was beiden ein Lachen entlockte. Auch, wenn sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, so gab es doch die ein oder andere Gemeinsamkeit. Man macht es sich eben zu einfach, Menschen nur oberflächlich zu betrachten und nicht hinter ihre Fassade zu blicken. Und während die beiden stumm ihren Eisbecher aßen, beschloss jeder für sich, diese Reise als Chance zu sehen, um den Anderen besser kennen zu lernen und vielleicht sogar vom Anderen zu lernen.

Es war später Nachmittag, als sie wieder in ihrem Hotelzimmer ankamen. Shirin lief gleich zum Schrank, schnappte sich ihren Bikini und verschwand damit im Badezimmer. Lucius stand unentschlossen im Raum. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art, am Stand zu liegen und im Meer zu plantschen. Allerdings wollte er nicht alleine im Zimmer zurückbleiben und außerdem hatte die Braunhaarige ihn heute bei seinem Vorhaben auch begleitet. Er seufzte und griff sich seine Badehose aus dem Schrank. Innerlich musste er lachen, denn einen Malfoy in eben dieser zu sehen, war, bei Merlin, ein absolut seltener Anblick. Aber wie sagte die Kleine, die gerade im Bad war, immer so schön? „Ist doch egal, hier kennt uns sowieso keiner". Malfoy, der seine Badehose nun unter seiner Leinenhose trug, seine Haare zu seinem Zopf gebunden hatte und sich ein Badehandtuch unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, wartete nun auf seinem Bett sitzend auf die junge Dame. Diese trat, bereit für den Strand, aus dem Bad und sah irritiert zu dem Blonden, als sie ihn so da sitzen sah. „Sie gehen mit zum Strand", fragte sie ungläubig, „ich dachte, sowas sei nicht ihr Ding?". „Ach, der Tag in der Stadt war heiß und eine kleine Abkühlung wird mir gewiss nicht schaden", erwiderte er lächelnd und erhob sich, um sich auf den Weg zum Strand zu machen. Etwas perplex, aber durchaus erfreut, folgte ihm Shirin. Die hoteleigenen Liegen waren schon alle belegt, weshalb sie sich auf ihren Handtüchern im Sand, in der prallen Sonne, niederlassen mussten. Shirin hatte sich blitzschnell aus ihrem Strandkleid geschält und fing an, ihre Haut mit Sonnencreme einzureiben. Lucius, dessen Haut noch blasser, als die von seiner Begleitung war, lag nun, nur noch in Badehosen bekleidet, auf seinem Handtuch und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er im Zimmer keinen Sonnenschutzzauber auf sich gelegt hatte. Etwas Hartes traf ihn am Bauch „Können sie mir bitte den Rücken eincremen, da komm ich selbst nicht ran", bat die Braunhaarige, die eine Tube Sonnencreme auf ihn geworfen hatte, „außerdem sollten sie sich auch eincremen. Anderen Falls sehen sie heute Abend aus, wie ein Krebs". Er setzte sich auf und verteilte die weiße Paste auf seinem Körper, bevor er sich der jungen Frau widmete, die bereits mit geöffnetem Bikinioberteil auf dem Bauch lag. Er ließ etwas Creme auf seine Hand träufeln, verrieb sie zwischen seinen Händen und begann dann, diese auf ihrem Rücken zu verteilen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass ihre Haut unglaublich zart war. Er spürte unter seinen Fingerkuppen einige Erhebungen auf der Haut der Frau. Er blickte genauer hin und sah Narben, quer über ihre Rückseite verteilt. Anstatt zu fragen, entschloss er sich, das für den Moment einfach zu ignorieren und massierte stattdessen ihre verhärteten Muskeln im Nacken und Schulterbereich. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Eine Weile später und nach dem sein Rücken ebenfalls eingecremt war, schwammen die beiden im salzigen Wasser des Pazifiks und spürten, wie ihre von der Sonne erhitzten Körper langsam abkühlten.

Als die Sonne anfing unter zu gehen, packten Shirin und Lucius ihre Sachen zusammen, um sich auf den Weg ins Hotel zu machen. Pläne für den Abend hatten sie noch nicht, doch ihnen würde bestimmt nicht langweilig werden, da das Hotel ein großes Unterhaltungsangebot für den Abend vorzuweisen hatte. Vielleicht würden sie die Tanzvorstellung besuchen, oder aber sie setzten sich einfach an die Hotelbar um Cocktails zu trinken. Andererseits könnten sie die hoteleigene Disko besuchen oder ihr Geld im Casino verspielen.


	8. Sightseeing

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lucius gegen 07:00 Uhr auf. Obwohl er erst spät ins Bett kam, so fühlte er sich ausgeschlafen. Er war ohne Zweifel ein Morgenmensch. Er empfand diese Eigenschaft als äußerst nützlich, denn nur wer früh in den Tag startete, würde den Tag effektiv nutzen können. Er blieb noch eine Weile liegen. Shirin schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Heute konnten die beiden noch einen freien Tag genießen, bevor sie morgen Abend mit Juan verabredet waren. Der Zauberer würde die Zeit gerne nutzen, um sich die Hauptstadt Perus anzusehen. Vielleicht hatte seine Begleitung ja Lust, mit zu kommen. Ihm behagte die Vorstellung nicht, ohne seine Magie nutzen zu können, allein unter Muggeln eine fremde Stadt zu erkunden. Er schälte sich aus den Laken und ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Die Temperaturen waren heute, wie am Vortag, sehr hoch, deshalb entschied er sich für eine weiße Leinenhose und ein weißes Leinenhemd. Man würde einen Malfoy nie in Shorts und T-Shirt sehen. Als er zurechtgemacht aus dem Bad trat, schlief die Frau immer noch auf der Couch. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sie wecken sollte. Doch als er sich ausmalte, welch Theater ihn daraufhin wohlmöglich schon in aller Früher erwarten könnte, ließ er es lieber bleiben und machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Dort angekommen ließ er sich an einem Tisch am Fenster nieder und orderte bei einem Ober Kaffee und ein Frühstücksmenü, das ihm auf verschiedenen Tellern serviert wurde. Dean hatte wirklich einen guten Geschmack bewiesen, als er dieses hervorragende Hotel für sie buchte. Nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war, nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee und ließ seinen Blick hinaus aufs Meer gleiten. Die Worte, die Shirin ihm gestern Abend in der Bar an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hallten wie ein Echo in seinen Gedanken. Noch nie hatte er an sich oder an dem, was er darstellte, gezweifelt. Natürlich, bereits von Kindesbeinen auf wurde er, ganz im Sinne der Familie Malfoy, in eine Richtung gelenkt. Doch unwohl fühlte er sich damit nie, ganz im Gegenteil. Für ihn selbst gab es ebenfalls nur einen Weg, um seine alte Zauberer Familie würdig zu repräsentieren. Und diesen ging er, mittlerweile zusammen mit seiner wundervollen Frau, die ganz seinen Werten und Vorstellungen entsprach. Auch seinen Sohn Draco hatte er zu einem würdigen Nachfolger erzogen. Shirin war einfach anders und verfolgte andere Werte und Vorstellungen, als er. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie ein Muggel war. Lucius hatte vor gar nichts Angst. Er wurde von den richtigen Menschen gemocht und respektiert, eben für genau das, was er war.

Bevor Lucius wieder zurück ins Zimmer ging, begab er sich noch an die Rezeption, um sich Broschüren über die Sehenswürdigkeiten Limas zu organisieren. In seinen Gedanken schmiedete er bereits Pläne, als er in das Hotelzimmer trat. Seine Zimmergenossin war offenbar schon wach, denn die Couch war verlassen und aus dem Bad tönte neben dem Plätschern des Wassers auch ihre Stimme, mit der sie ein Lied zum Besten gab, das der Blonde nicht kannte. Er grinste in sich hinein und klopfte an die Tür des Bads „Guten Morgen, ich bin vom Frühstück wieder zurück", rief er mit lauter Stimme. Er hielt es für angebracht, sie über seiner Rückkehr zu informieren, bevor noch weitere Peinlichkeiten entstanden. „Morgen Mr. Malfoy", säuselte sie gut gelaunt und stimmte sofort lautstark ein anderes Lied an. Das Grinsen des Mannes wurde breiter und mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ging er zu seinem Bett und las sich in Ruhe das Infomaterial, das er an der Rezeption ausgehändigt bekam, durch. Die Tür des Bads öffnete sich und heraus trat Shirin, die sich ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls bestens auf die hohen Temperaturen Perus vorbereitet hatte. Ihr knackiger Hintern steckte in sehr knappen Jeans-Hotpants und von ihren Schultern hing eine Art weiße Bluse, die bereits knapp unter ihren Brüsten endete. In ihren Haaren, die sie zu einem unordentlichen hohen Dutt gebunden hatte, steckte ihre riesige Sonnenbrille. Malfoy fand, dass solch ein Aufzug eher zum Liebesspiel gehört und nicht in die Öffentlich, aber seine Begleitung sah das wohl ganz anders, denn sie fühlte sich in knappen Klamotten, die präsentierten, was sie hatte, offensichtlich wohl. „Möchten sie noch frühstücken", fragte er. „Nein, ich hab am Morgen generell keinen Hunger", gab sie von sich und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Nun, ich wollte den freien Tag heute nutzen, um mir Lima anzusehen. Haben sie Lust, mit zu kommen?", wollte der Blonde von ihr wissen. „Klar, hört sich gut an. Die Kathedrale soll wunderschön sein. Auch einen Besuch wert soll der Plaza Mayor sein", antwortete die Braunhaarige. Der Mann hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen, denn er hätte der jungen Frau keine Kenntnisse über Kultur zugetraut und war ehrlich beeindruckt. Nach dem sie ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle um dort ein Taxi zu bestellen, das sie nach Lima bringen sollte.

In der Stadt angekommen einigten sich die beiden Reisenden auf lediglich ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten, denn es war für ihren Geschmack viel zu warm, um den ganzen Tag mit Sightseeing zu verbringen. Offenbar hatten die Zwei einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden, denn beide waren sehr an alter Architektur und Geschichte interessiert. Shirin zückte an jeder Attraktion, ganz nach Muggel-Art, ihr Smartphone und schoss unzählige Fotos aus den verschiedensten Perspektiven, als Erinnerung an diesen Trip nach Peru. Letztendlich wies sie sogar ihren blonden Begleiter ein, um Fotos von ihr und den Sehenswürdigkeiten zu knipsen. Obwohl Lucius keine Ahnung hatte, machte er seine Aufgabe offenbar gut, denn jedes seiner geschossenen Fotos wurde von ihr mit einem begeisterten Quietschen quittiert. Als sie zusammen auf einer Mauer im Schatten saßen, brachte ihn die Braunhaarige sogar dazu, zusammen mit ihr ein sogenanntes „Selfie" zu schießen. So wurde es also für alle Ewigkeit festgehalten, wie Malfoy mit seinem typischen Grinsen in die Kamera blickte, während Shirin, dicht neben ihm gedrängt, um noch auf das Foto zu passen, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste und dabei ihre geraden, weißen Zähne präsentierte. Als sie alles gesehen hatten, was sie sich vorgenommen hatten, schlenderte das ungleiche Paar noch durch die Innenstadt, damit Lucius für seine Frau, seinen Sohn und Severus, seinen besten Freund, in einem der unzähligen kleinen Läden, Souvenirs erstehen konnte. Offenbar lag der jungen Dame nicht viel an Mitbringsel, denn alles, was sie kaufte, war ein Armband aus Muscheln, das sie sich selbst um den Arm legte. Auf die Idee, dass seine Begleitung niemand haben könnte, dem sie etwas mitbringen könnte, kam der blonde Mann überhaupt nicht. Nach ihrer kleinen Shoppingtour endeten sie in einem kleinen Eiscafé in einer Nebenstraße und bestellten sich unabhängig voneinander jeweils einen Schokoeisbecher, was beiden ein Lachen entlockte. Auch, wenn sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, so gab es doch die ein oder andere Gemeinsamkeit. Man macht es sich eben zu einfach, Menschen nur oberflächlich zu betrachten und nicht hinter ihre Fassade zu blicken. Und während die beiden stumm ihren Eisbecher aßen, beschloss jeder für sich, diese Reise als Chance zu sehen, um den Anderen besser kennen zu lernen und vielleicht sogar vom Anderen zu lernen.

Es war später Nachmittag, als sie wieder in ihrem Hotelzimmer ankamen. Shirin lief gleich zum Schrank, schnappte sich ihren Bikini und verschwand damit im Badezimmer. Lucius stand unentschlossen im Raum. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art, am Stand zu liegen und im Meer zu plantschen. Allerdings wollte er nicht alleine im Zimmer zurückbleiben und außerdem hatte die Braunhaarige ihn heute bei seinem Vorhaben auch begleitet. Er seufzte und griff sich seine Badehose aus dem Schrank. Innerlich musste er lachen, denn einen Malfoy in eben dieser zu sehen, war, bei Merlin, ein absolut seltener Anblick. Aber wie sagte die Kleine, die gerade im Bad war, immer so schön? „Ist doch egal, hier kennt uns sowieso keiner". Malfoy, der seine Badehose nun unter seiner Leinenhose trug, seine Haare zu seinem Zopf gebunden hatte und sich ein Badehandtuch unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, wartete nun auf seinem Bett sitzend auf die junge Dame. Diese trat, bereit für den Strand, aus dem Bad und sah irritiert zu dem Blonden, als sie ihn so da sitzen sah. „Sie gehen mit zum Strand", fragte sie ungläubig, „ich dachte, sowas sei nicht ihr Ding?". „Ach, der Tag in der Stadt war heiß und eine kleine Abkühlung wird mir gewiss nicht schaden", erwiderte er lächelnd und erhob sich, um sich auf den Weg zum Strand zu machen. Etwas perplex, aber durchaus erfreut, folgte ihm Shirin. Die hoteleigenen Liegen waren schon alle belegt, weshalb sie sich auf ihren Handtüchern im Sand, in der prallen Sonne, niederlassen mussten. Shirin hatte sich blitzschnell aus ihrem Strandkleid geschält und fing an, ihre Haut mit Sonnencreme einzureiben. Lucius, dessen Haut noch blasser, als die von seiner Begleitung war, lag nun, nur noch in Badehosen bekleidet, auf seinem Handtuch und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er im Zimmer keinen Sonnenschutzzauber auf sich gelegt hatte. Etwas Hartes traf ihn am Bauch „Können sie mir bitte den Rücken eincremen, da komm ich selbst nicht ran", bat die Braunhaarige, die eine Tube Sonnencreme auf ihn geworfen hatte, „außerdem sollten sie sich auch eincremen. Anderen Falls sehen sie heute Abend aus, wie ein Krebs". Er setzte sich auf und verteilte die weiße Paste auf seinem Körper, bevor er sich der jungen Frau widmete, die bereits mit geöffnetem Bikinioberteil auf dem Bauch lag. Er ließ etwas Creme auf seine Hand träufeln, verrieb sie zwischen seinen Händen und begann dann, diese auf ihrem Rücken zu verteilen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass ihre Haut unglaublich zart war. Er spürte unter seinen Fingerkuppen einige Erhebungen auf der Haut der Frau. Er blickte genauer hin und sah Narben, quer über ihre Rückseite verteilt. Anstatt zu fragen, entschloss er sich, das für den Moment einfach zu ignorieren und massierte stattdessen ihre verhärteten Muskeln im Nacken und Schulterbereich. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Eine Weile später und nach dem sein Rücken ebenfalls eingecremt war, schwammen die beiden im salzigen Wasser des Pazifiks und spürten, wie ihre von der Sonne erhitzten Körper langsam abkühlten.

Als die Sonne anfing unter zu gehen, packten Shirin und Lucius ihre Sachen zusammen, um sich auf den Weg ins Hotel zu machen. Pläne für den Abend hatten sie noch nicht, doch ihnen würde bestimmt nicht langweilig werden, da das Hotel ein großes Unterhaltungsangebot für den Abend vorzuweisen hatte. Vielleicht würden sie die Tanzvorstellung besuchen, oder aber sie setzten sich einfach an die Hotelbar um Cocktails zu trinken. Andererseits könnten sie die hoteleigene Disko besuchen oder ihr Geld im Casino verspielen.


	9. Sündige Nächte

Sie saßen, nach dem sie das köstliche Abendessen genossen hatten, noch immer an ihrem Tisch auf der Terrasse des Speisesaals. „Wie sehen ihre Pläne für den heutigen Abend aus?", fragte Lucius seine brünette Begleiterin. „Ich habe gehört, die Diskothek dieses Hotels soll absolut klasse sein", antwortete Shirin, „da wird es mich heute Abend wohl hin verschlagen". Sie nippte an ihrem Glas Rotwein und sah zu dem Blonden, der ihr gegenüber saß und etwas irritiert drein blickte. „Na, sie wissen schon", setzte die Dame nochmal an und rollte mit den Augen, „ein bisschen tanzen, sich ordentlich Einen hinter die Binde kippen und sich von einem heißblütigen Lover abschleppen lassen". Beide lachten, nach den gesagten Worten. „Nun, ich gedenke, das hauseigene Casino aufzusuchen. Heißblütige Lover sind nicht nach meinem Geschmack", gab er belustigt zurück. „Ich bin zu arm für's Casino", stellte Shirin zynisch fest. „Aber in Alkohol können sie regelmäßig investieren?", Lucius hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. „Na, sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich jemals auch nur ein Getränk beim Feiern mit Geld bezahlt hätte?", entgegnete ihm die junge Frau und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Der Blonde wurde nachdenklich und musterte die Brünette ihm gegenüber. Natürlich, Shirin war, wenn sie sich zurecht gemacht hatte, eine wirklich begehrenswerte Frau. Die jungen Männer in diesen Clubs verfielen ihr bestimmt reihenweise. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihn diese Erkenntnis betroffen machte. Eine Stoffserviette, die ihm ins Gesicht knallte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Hey", rief die Junge gespielt empört, „ich kann Arbeit und Privatleben bestens trennen. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, ich würde mir auch auf diese Weise einen Rausch erschleichen?". Eine leichte Röte stieg in Malfoys Wangen und er stimmte verlegen in ihr Lachen ein. „Nun gut. Nach dem wir einen wirklich schönen Tag zusammen hatten, finde ich, sollten wir diesen auch zusammen ausklingen lassen", schlug sie schließlich vor. Lucius war froh, denn eigentlich stand ihm der Sinn nicht danach, allein zu sein. „Die Tanzvorstellung soll ziemlich gut sein, wenn sie Lust haben, können wir diese besuchen", bot er seiner Begleiterin an. Diese nickte „Einfach dasitzen und zusehen klingt super. Für mehr bin ich heute ohnehin nicht mehr zu gebrauchen". Der ältere Mann erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ebenso die junge Dame. Er bot ihr ihren Arm an und zusammen machten sie sich quer durch das Hotel auf den Weg in das Theater, um sich die Vorstellung anzusehen.

Nach dem die Aufführung vorbei war, entschlossen sie sich dazu, gleich auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Beide waren von dem Tag geschlaucht und sehnten sich nach Schlaf. Zuerst ging Shirin ins Bad und nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, kam sie lediglich in ihrem grauen Schlafshirt bekleidet zurück ins Zimmer, um sich auf die Couch zu legen. Sie nahm ein Buch zur Hand und versank darin. Auch Lucius gönnte sich eine lange Dusche, zog sich seine schwarze Pyjamahose über und legte sich in sein Bett um ebenfalls in einem Buch zu schmökern. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass seine Zimmergenossin bereits eingeschlafen war. Er stand auf, nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand, legte es auf den Beistelltisch und knipste die Lampe, die neben der Couch stand, aus, bevor er sich wieder in sein Bett legte und seine Nachttischlampe auch ausschaltete. Wenige Atemzüge später, glitt er sanft ins Reich der Träume. Ein paar Stunden später wurde er von einem leisen Wimmern geweckt. Er horchte in die Dunkelheit hinein und bemerkte, dass Shirin offenbar weinte. Lucius war kein gefühlvoller Mensch und wusste nicht, wie er mit offengezeigten Emotionen Anderer, umgehen sollte. Allerdings beschäftigte ihn, warum die Braunhaarige weinte, also fasste er sich ein Herz, knipste das Licht an und ging hinüber zur Couch.

Dort lag die junge Frau zusammengerollt, mit dem Gesicht zur Rückenlehne gedreht und zitterte unter den Schluchzern, die immer wieder ihren zierlichen Körper erfüllten. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und berührte sachte ihren Oberarm und streichelte diesen. „Was ist denn los", setzte er vorsichtig an. Ein gemurmeltes „Nichts", bekam er als Antwort. Er machte sich die Mühe, die heulende Göre zu trösten und alles, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, war „Nichts". Das machte ihn wütend. „Gut, wenn nichts ist, dann können sie auch aufhören zu heulen. Ich kann so nicht schlafen". Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf und funkelte ihn aus ihren verheulten Augen heraus böse an. „Fehlt ihnen ihre Mami und ihr Papi und die Gutenachtgeschichte, die sie immer vorgelesen bekommen?", stichelte er weiter. Der Blick von Shirin nahm einen unergründlichen Ausdruck an. Malfoy merkte, dass er mit dieser Aussage irgendwie zu weit gegangen war. Vorsichtig tastete er sich vor „Wissen ihre Eltern, was sie tun?". Er vernahm ein leichtes Kopfschütteln der jungen Frau. „Hören sie, ich bin selbst Vater. Mein Sohn dürfte in ihrem Alter sein", setzte er an, „die Liebe zu seinen Kindern ist die stärkste Form der Liebe. Egal, was passiert ist, ihre Eltern werden sie immer mit offenen Armen empfangen, da bin ich mir sicher". Er streichelte ermutigend ihren Rücken. „Malfoy, ich bin damals mit 14 nicht ohne Grund von zu Hause weggelaufen", gab sie kalt zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und weshalb sie weinend auf der Couch gelegen hatte, wusste er ebenfalls nicht. Als sie aufstand, um ins Bad zu gehen, rief er ihr hinterher „Sollten sie doch noch reden wollen, bin ich für sie da", er seufzte, „und wenn es ihnen Hilft, dann können sie diese Nacht gerne mit im Bett schlafen. Es ist groß genug um angebrachten Abstand zu halten". Er erhob sich von dem Sofa und ging zur Minibar, um sich einen Whiskey zu holen. Mit dem Glas in der Hand ging er zum Bett und setzte sich an die Rückwand gelehnt darauf. Er trank einen großen Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und stellte das Glas auf seinem Nachtisch zu seiner Linken ab. Er hob seinen Blick, als sich die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete und Shirin mit gesenktem Blick am Bett vorbei ging, um sich im Schneidersitz auf die Couch zu setzen. Er griff sich sein Buch und las darin weiter, schlafen konnte er im Moment ohnehin nicht. Er war gerade am Ende des Kapitels angekommen, als er merkte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm unter dem Gewicht eines anderen Körpers senkte. Er sah auf und blickte in große grüne Kulleraugen. Shirin kniete auf seinem Bett und ihre Hände lagen zusammengefaltet in ihrem Schoß. „Ich…", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme, „ich hab Angst im Dunkeln und mein Licht ging nicht, da bekam ich Panik". Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte beschämt ihren Blick. Malfoy schluckte. Hier saß nicht die vorlaute, freche Göre, sondern eine eingeschüchterte, unsichere junge Frau. Ihn machte die Situation an. Als sie ihren Blick wieder hob, sah er in ihre Augen. All die Stärke war darin verschwunden und alles, was er sah, war Unterwürfigkeit. Nicht nur in ihren Augen, sondern in ihrer gesamten Haltung. Er fühlte, wie ihn diese Erkenntnis hart werden ließ. Bevor er irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, richtete er sich auf und legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Wange um mit dem Daumen über ihren Mund zu streichen. Ihre süße, pinke Zunge schob sich langsam durch ihre vollen Lippen um sanft an seinem Finger zu lecken. Schließlich öffnete sie ihren Mund um leicht an seinem Daumen zu knabbern, bevor sie ihn aufnahm um daran zu saugen. Bei Merlin, dieser Anblick sorgte dafür, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Lenden würden gleich explodieren. Es war sündig, es war widerlich, doch es gab nichts, nach was er sich in diesem Moment mehr sehnte, als ihren nackten Körper unter sich zu haben, jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen Haut zu fühlen. Seine Hand schoss in ihren Nacken und er zog sie barsch zu sich, um seine Lippen hart auf ihre zu pressen. Er stupste mit seiner Zunge an ihre Lippen und bat somit um Einlass. Mit einem leisen Seufzer öffnete sie ihren Mund und seine Zunge schoss fordernd hinein um ihren Mund zu erkunden und ihre Zunge erbarmungslos zu dominieren. Ihr Geschmack war bittersüß und brannte auf seiner Zunge. Seine Hand, die in ihrem Nacken lag, lies er langsam um ihren Hals gleiten, vor an ihre Kehle um dann mit festem Griff langsam zuzudrücken.

„Blutsverräter", das Wort kreiste wie das Schwert des Damokles über ihm. Lucius' ganzer Körper pulsierte, sein Blick war auf die geschwollenen Lippen Shirins gerichtet, deren Mund leicht geöffnet war, um jedes noch kleine Bisschen Luft zu erhaschen, um es unter dem Druck seiner Hand in ihre Lungen zu saugen. Er drückte noch ein wenig fester zu. Alles, was sie unter dem Druck seiner Hand noch hervorbrachte, war ein heißeres Röcheln. Das Geräusch drang an seine Ohren, hinunter zu seinem Schoß und wieder hinauf in sein Gehirn – Blackout. Ein erstickter Schrei holte ihn aus der Dunkelheit. Der Geschmack von Blut ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Er hatte die Muggelfrau in die Lippe gebissen. Er hob den Blick und ließ ihn langsam von ihrem Mund zu ihren Augen gleiten. Ihr Blick war stechend und verlangend. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und Gänsehaut überzog seinen ganzen Körper. „Nimm mich", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flehen.


	10. Whisky

Lucius lockerte den Griff um den Hals der braunhaarigen Schönheit und presste seine sinnlichen Lippen noch einmal auf ihre vollen Lippen, um gleich darauf mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen. Er ließ die eine Hand zu ihrer Hüfte wandern und die andere hinab über ihre Schlüsselbeine, hinunter zu ihren prallen Brüsten, die lediglich von dem dünnen Stoff ihres Schlafshirts bedeckt wurden. Er packte unsanft ihre rechte Brust, was Shirin in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ. Der Blonde löste sich aus dem Kuss und mit einer eleganten Bewegung befreite er die Frau von dem T-Shirt. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück. Ihre vollen, blassen Brüste mit den vor Erregung harten Brustwarzen, reckten sich ihm entgegen. Immer noch kniend saß sie vor ihm, ihre vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihr vor Lust verschleierter Blick gierte nach mehr. Mit einem Knurren stürzte er sich auf ihren schlanken Hals und seine großen Hände packten ihren runden Hintern um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Seine Zähne gruben sich in die zarte Haut und mit kräftigem Saugen hinterließ er dunkelrote Spuren auf ihrem Hals, bis hinunter zu ihren Brüsten, um sich mit der gleichen Intensität ihren Brustwarzen zu widmen. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als er ihren empfindlichen Knospen in seinen warmen Mund nahm um schmerzhaft daran zu saugen. Er ließ von ihren Brüsten ab um ihre zarten Lippen wieder mit gierigen Küssen zu verwöhnen, als seine Hände über ihre Seiten glitten, hinunter zu ihrem hauchdünnen rosa String, den er mit einem heftigen Ruck von ihren Körper zog und somit zerriss. Er ließ von ihr ab. Während er ihren mageren Körper eindringlich musterte, rutschte er auf dem Bett zurück, lehnte sich an die Rückwand, griff zu seinem Glas Whiskey und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Die Luft war schwer und stickig. Shirin zitterte vor Erregung und ihr Atem ging schnell. Malfoy lehnte ihr gegenüber an der Rücklehne des Bettes und hielt ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand. Ihr Blick glitt über das markante Gesicht, hinunter zu seinem muskulösen Oberkörper und blieb dann schließlich an der großen Beule in seiner Hose hängen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Mach es dir selbst", befahl er mit rauchiger Stimme. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und sie musste schlucken, als das Pulsieren in ihrer Mitte bei diesen Worten heftiger wurde. Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und führte ihre Hände zu ihren Brüsten, um diese zart zu kneten. Ihre Finger ließ sie ab und an über ihre steifen Brustwarzen gleiten, was ihr ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Sie stellte ihre Knie etwas weiter auseinander, um mit ihrer rechten Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten zu können. Sie rieb ihren vor Erregung bereits geschwollenen empfindlichsten Punkt, keuchte heftig und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. An ihrem Hals perlten kleine Schweißperlen und bahnten sich den Weg hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Schließlich ließ sie zwei ihrer Finger tiefer wandern um sie in die Nässe ihres Inneren zu schieben. Sie öffnete ihre Augen halb und blickte verstohlen zu Malfoy. Dieser hatte lässig einen Arm hinter den Kopf gelegt, in der anderen hielt er noch immer das Whiskeyglas. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht und in seinen eisgrauen Augen flackerte pures Verlangen. Die Brünette zog bei diesem Anblick, der sie fast um den Verstand brachte, scharf die Luft ein und stieß mit ihren Finger schneller und heftiger ins sich. Ihr Blut schien aus Lava zu bestehen, die rasend schnell in ihrem Körper zirkulierte um sich in ihrer Mitte zu sammeln. Es brodelte immer heftiger in ihrer intimsten Stelle und mit einem letzten Stoß ihrer Finger brachte sie sich selbst zum Explodieren. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um ihre Finger zusammen, was sie zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Ihre Gliedmaßen zuckten unkontrolliert und sie hatte große Mühe sich auf den Knien zu halten. Nach dem sich ihr Atem verlangsamt hatte, öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah, dass der Mann, der sie bei dem heißen Spiel mit sich selbst, beobachtet hatte, nun vor ihr kniete.

Lucius genoss den sich ihm bietenden Anblick. Die Wildkatze war zahm geworden und es machte ihn richtig an, sie zu sehen, wie sie sich selbst zum Orgasmus brachte – weil es das so wollte. Er setzte sich auf und rutschte zu der Kleinen rüber. Seine Hand schnellte in ihr dunkles Haar um ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten zu neigen. Er führte sein Whiskeyglas zu ihren Lippen und ließ den Alkohol langsam in ihren Mund fließen. Sie schluckte hörig, doch einiges der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit rann aus ihren Mundwinkeln ihr Kinn hinab und tropfte auf ihre Brüste. Er küsste ihre nach Whiskey schmeckenden Lippen, bevor er sie mit einem heftigen Stoß gegen den Brustkorb nach hinten aufs Bett schubste. Er drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine um sich vor sie zu knien. Er lehnte sich weiter nach oben, bis er mit seiner rechten Hand über ihren Brüste war. Er kippte das Whiskeyglas langsam und ließ die brennende Flüssigkeit auf die Mulde zwischen ihren Brüsten prasseln, die dann in einem kleinen Bach hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel rann. Malfoy küsste sich den Weg des Alkohols entlang um ihn dann begierig aus der Mitte ihres Bauches zu schlürfen. Er hob das Glas noch einmal an und ließ den letzten Rest Whiskey über ihren geschwollen Kitzler perlen. Die Frau unter ihm stöhnte laut auf und bog ihren Rücken durch, als die scharfe Flüssigkeit auf ihren empfindlichsten Punkt traf. Er warf das Glas achtlos auf den mit Teppich ausgelegten Boden und tauchte dann mit seinem Gesicht zwischen ihre Schenkel und kitzelte ihre empfindliche Haut dort mit seinen langen Haaren. Seine Zunge leckte sanft von ihrer Knospe, bis hinunter zu ihrer Öffnung. Der Geschmack aus Shirin und dem Whiskey benebelte ihm die Sinne. Gierig ließ er seine Zunge immer wieder in die junge Frau eintauchen um dann ihren Kitzler in den Mund zu saugen, daran zu lecken und leicht daran zu knabbern. Er presste mit seinen starken Händen ihre Hüfte nach unten, die sie vergeblich versuchte, seinem heißen Mund entgegen zu strecken. Er bemerkte, wie sich mehr und mehr Feuchtigkeit in ihrer Mitte sammelte, als er kontinuierlich ihre zarte Knospe stimulierte. Er ließ langsam einen Finger tief in sie gleiten und massierte mit geübten Bewegungen einen ganz bestimmten Punkt. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis Shirin sich unter ihm stöhnend aufbäumte. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen blickte sie zu ihm „Bitte Mr. Malfoy", wimmerte sie außer Atem, während sie ihm ihr Becken entgegenreckte. Mit überheblichem Grinsen saß er vor ihr und musterte sie mit Genugtuung. „Bitte, was?", fauchte er mit samtiger Stimme. „Bitte ficken sie mich", raunte sie mit Sehnsucht in der Stimme. Gemächlich erhob sich der Blonde und zog sich quälend langsam seine Hose nach unten, bis sein steifes Glied zum Vorschein kam. Mit seiner rechten Hand umschloss er sein Gemächt um es zu reiben und mit der anderen Hand fuhr er durch sein Haar. Die Kleine stöhnte vor Verlangen und vor Gier laut auf, als sich der Mann so lasziv vor ihr gab. „Bitte", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Mit einem Grinsen beugte er sich über sie und streichelte mit seiner Spitze über ihre Klitoris, bevor er sich an ihrem Eingang platzierte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, als er sich unerträglich langsam in ihre feuchte Hitze schob. Er merkte, wie sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken krallten und mit einem harten Stoß drang er vollständig in sie ein, was den Lippen der Braunhaarigen einen spitzen Schrei entlockte. Er quittierte das mit einem tiefen Brummen.

Lucius ließ ihr Zeit, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Dann stieß er mit harten, rhythmischen Stößen immer und immer wieder in sie, während er sie verlangend küsste. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn, um seine Stöße noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Seine Hände fanden den Weg an ihren Hintern um sie unter ihm zu fixieren. „Oh Gott", stöhnte die Kleine unter ihm auf, während sie den Kopf nach hinten beugte um ihre Kehle, die von dunkelroten Malen gezeichnet war, zu entblößen. Der Blonde konnte nicht anders und verbiss sich in ihrem langen Hals. Vor Schmerz und Erregung wimmerte sie und ließ ihre Fingernägel tief über die Haut seines Rückens kratzen. Malfoy stöhnte auf und stieß schneller in sie. Schweißperlen rannen über seine Stirn und ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er trieb sie beide immer weiter, bis er merkte, dass Shirin die Welle der Lust vollkommen überrollte hatte, als sich ihre Muskeln um sein hartes Glied zusammenzogen und sie seinen Namen durch die schwere Luft des Zimmers schrie. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal in sie, bevor er sich aus ihr zurück zog und sich neben ihr Gesicht setzte. Er pumpte sein pulsierendes Glied, während er mit der freien Hand über ihre Brüste und ihre vollen Lippen strich. Kurz bevor er kam, wandte die junge Frau ihr Gesicht zu ihm, schloss die Augen, öffnete ihren Mund und schob die Zunge ein Stück heraus. Mit einem tiefen Laut, der seiner Kehle entwich, kam er und ergoss sich über ihr puppenhaftes Gesicht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen und leckte sich die bittere Flüssigkeit von ihren Lippen. Ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Der Blonde erwiderte es und stieg aus dem Bett. „Ich glaube, wir sollten duschen, Kleines", sagte er sanft und hielt ihr einen Arm entgegen. Sie setzte sich auf, nickte kurz und ergriff dann seine starke Hand.


	11. Ernüchterung

Nach dem sie sich geduscht und wieder angezogen hatte, lag Shirin auf ihrer Couch. Malfoy war noch im Bad, was ihr ganz recht war. Obwohl sie mit Sex ihr Geld verdiente, war Sex im Privatleben etwas, mit dem sie sehr wenig Erfahrung hatte. Eigentlich gab es nur einen Mann, mit dem sie bisher geschlafen hatte, ohne Geld dafür zu nehmen. Das war kurz nach dem sie von zu Hause weggelaufen war. Ben, bei dem sie zu dem Zeitpunkt Unterschlupf fand, war ihr erster und einziger fester Freund gewesen. Sie war blind vor Liebe und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er hinter ihrem Rücken anderen Mädchen ebenfalls schöne Augen machte. Als eine ihrer Konkurrentinnen schließlich auf Facebook offen ihre Beziehung zu Ben preisgab und im Gleichen Post ganz stolz mitteilte, dass sie ein Kind erwarten, konnte Shirin nicht mehr die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Sie packte ihre Sachen und verließ umgehend die Wohnung. Von nun an war die Straße ihr zu Hause. Es dauerte nicht lange, da traf sie auf Dean, bei dem sie auch arbeiten konnte. Von dem wenigen Geld, das sie mit dem Dealen verdiente, konnte sie sich immerhin ein kleines Zimmer in einer WG voller Junkies leisten. Obwohl sie genau wusste, was Drogen mit dem Körper anstellen und dass sie abhängig machen, lies sie sich dazu hinreißen, ebenfalls die unterschiedlichen Substanzen zu konsumieren. Sie fand Gefallen daran, denn all dieses Zeug betäubte ihre Gefühle und verliehen ihr eine wunderbare „Leck-mich-am-Arsch"-Einstellung. Selbst die heftigen Nebenwirkungen nahm sie in Kauf. Alles war besser, als den Schmerz zu fühlen, der ihr zugefügt wurde. Natürlich hatte sie auch auf die Reise nach Peru diverse Betäubungsmittel mitgenommen. Allerdings nicht die typischen Drogen, denn sie wollte nicht riskieren, wegen Drogenschmuggels festgenommen zu werden. Ihre Auswahl beschränkte deshalb sich auf ein paar verschreibungspflichte Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel, die zusammen mit Alkohol wunderbar wirkten.

Jetzt lag sie hier auf dem Sofa und schämte sich, denn dass sie sich mit dem blonden Teufel einließ, war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen. Er war ein verheirateter Mann und außerdem ein arrogantes Arschloch. Er nutzte ihren schwachen Moment um sie in seine Fänge zu ziehen und so dumm und naiv, wie sie war, lies sie sich darauf ein. Alles nur um das Gefühl zu haben, für das begehrt zu werden, was sie ist und nicht, weil sie eine Prosituierte ist. Sie stöhnte leise und legte sich eine Hand über die Augen. Es war so schäbig – sie war so schäbig. Doch leugnen, dass sie noch nie etwas Erotischeres und Befriedigenderes, als den Sex mit diesem blonden Gift erlebt hatte, konnte sie nicht. Er war brillant, in dem, was er tat. Er schmeckte unglaublich, seine Haut war weicher als Samt und sein männlicher Duft war betörend. Sie grinste bei diesen Gedanken in sich hinein und kuschelte sich fester in die Decke. Obwohl sie sich gerne noch in seine starken Arme gelegt hätte, war sie sich sicher, dass er das nicht wollen würde. Er war keiner der Männer, die sich nach Zärtlichkeiten sehnten. Zumindest nicht bei ihren belanglosen Affären. Shirin hingegen wäre gerne mal wieder in den Arm genommen und gestreichelt worden. Alle Berührungen, die ihr galten, liefen auf Sex hinaus und waren, auch wenn der Moment heiß war, so unfassbar kalt. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür zum Bad öffnete. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und kontrollierte ihren Atem. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf Malfoy reagieren sollte oder was sie ihm sagen sollte, also stellte sie sich schlafend. Wenn sie darüber geschlafen hatte, würde sie auf die ganze Situation bestimmt souveräner reagieren können, denn sie wollte sich keine weitere Schwäche eingestehen. Es war schon erniedrigend genug, dass der ältere Mann sie wie ein kleines Kind weinen gesehen hat und sie so einfach um den Finger wickeln konnte.

Lucius trat nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen aus dem Bad. Als er sich auf sein leeres Bett setzte, lies er den Blick zur Couch wandern, auf der Shirin bereits schlief. Er lachte leise auf. Er als ein Malfoy war es gewohnt, dass ihm die Menschen mit Respekt begegneten und als gutaussehender Mann war er es gewohnt, dass ihm die Frauen zu Füßen lagen. Das kleine Biest hatte weder Respekt vor ihm, noch war sie wirklich von seinem Charme gefesselt. Das reizte ihn mehr, als er sich anfangs eingestehen konnte. Es ging nicht um sie als Person, sondern darum ihren Willen zu beugen und sie ihm hörig zu machen. Das war ein amüsantes Spiel und mit ihr als Gegenspieler in der Tat recht interessant. Zwar erwartete er, dass man sich ihm fügte, doch langweilten ihn die ganzen Jasager und Speichellecker, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Er brauchte die Herausforderung. Gut, das heute mit Shirin war keine große Herausforderung gewesen, das Schicksal hatte ihm einfach in die Hände gespielt. Sie war schwach und alles, was er tun musste, war es, die Chance zu ergreifen. Es war fast pervers, wie Befriedigt er nun war. Es war nicht nur der Sex, nein. Er hatte sein Langem einmal wieder das Gefühl Kontrolle über etwas zu haben. Nachdenklich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum sie so aufgelöst war, konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären. Sie hatte zwar erwähnt, sie hätte Angst im Dunkeln, doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine erwachsene Frau deshalb so aus allen Wolken fällt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Was dachte er darüber überhaupt nach? Er hatte dank diesen Begebenheiten unfassbar guten Sex gehabt. Ihm gefiel es, wenn Frauen sich gehen lassen konnten und sich nicht zierten. Was man im Allgemeinen über die Schlüpfrigkeit von Muggeln behauptete, war wohl wahr. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er würde noch ganz andere Sachen mit der kleinen Wildkatze anstellen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 06:00 Uhr war. Er gähnte und schloss die Augen. Für diesen Tag, besser gesagt, für diesen Abend, stand das Treffen mit Juan an. Er wollte dort frisch und munter erscheinen, um das Geschäft nicht an unbedachten Äußerungen scheitern zu lassen. Er hoffte, dass Shirin ebenso gewillt war und sich anständig benahm. Provokante Bemerkungen, wie die dem Rezeptionisten gegenüber, waren absolut nicht angebracht. Er bezweifelte, dass die junge Frau heute auch nur irgendeine wichtige Rolle spielen würde, deshalb verstand er nicht, wieso ihn Dean nicht allein geschickt hatte. Schließlich war Malfoy ein begnadeter Redner und knallharter Geschäftsmann während Shirin nur eine junge Frau mit schlechtem Benehmen war.

Es war später Nachmittag, als die braunhaarige Frau auf der Couch erwachte. Verschlafen blinzelte sie in dem von der Sonne erhellten Hotelzimmer umher. Sie war alleine, Malfoy war wohl vor ihr munter und nutze die restlichen Stunden des Tages für sich. Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen. Sie fischte nach dem Handy auf dem Couchtisch und antwortete einer Bekannten, die sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigte. Anschließend widmete sie sich diversen lustigen Tiervideos auf YouTube, bevor ihr ein Blick auf die Uhrzeit verriet, dass es an der Zeit war, sich für den Abend fertig zu machen. Sie stand von dem Sofa auf und tapste zum Schrank. Sie hatte sich schon vor der Abreise überlegt, was sie anziehen würde. Sie griff sich das Kleid und einen frischen Slip und ging damit ins Bad. Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, ihre Haare geföhnt und zu einer einfachen Hochsteckfrisur frisiert hatte, stand sie in ihrem schwarzen Höschen vor dem Spiegel und putzte sich die Zähne. Währenddessen betrachtete sie ihren Hals, der über und über mit Knutschflecken übersät war. „Scheiße, Malfoy du Idiot", nuschelte sie mit der Zahnbürste im Mund. Es war klar, dass sie so nicht zu dem Geschäftstermin erscheinen konnte. Sie kramte aus ihrem Kulturbeutel eine stark deckende Abdeckcreme und Puder hervor. Damit würde sie die Blutergüsse gut kaschieren können. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Freier brutal mit ihr umgingen, weshalb sie über die Zeit sehr geschickt im Verdecken von Malen jeglicher Art wurde. Geschickt trug sie Make-Up im Gesicht auf, umrandete ihre grünen Augen dunkel, trug dunkelvioletten Lippenstift auf ihre vollen Lippen und überpinselte schließlich die Male an ihrem Hals. Sie hörte, wie die Tür zum Hotelzimmer knarrte und somit Lucius' Erscheinen ankündigte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch, schlüpfte in ihr Kleid und dekorierte ihre Ohren noch mit silbernen Ohrringen. Die Brünette straffte die Schultern, sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an und trat dann mit schüchternem Blick aus dem Bad.

Lucius betrat das Hotelzimmer, um Shirin abzuholen. Sie wusste, dass sie um 19.00 Uhr los wollten, damit sie pünktlich bei Juan ankommen würden. Er war bereits fertig und hatte entschlossen, die Wartezeit auf der Terrasse des Hotels zu verbringen, damit er seine Begleiterin nicht störte. Er setzte sich gerade aufs Bett, als auch schon die Tür des Bads aufging und die Braunhaarige durch trat. Im blieb für einen kurzen Moment die Luft weg. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, schwarzes, schlichtes Kleid, dessen Highlight ein Rückenausschnitt war, der knapp über dem Hintern endete. Das dunkle Haar hatte sie locker nach oben gesteckt und ihre Lippen waren in einem verführerischen Ton nachgezogen. Es war beeindruckend, wie erwachsen und stilvoll sie aussah. Er freute sich darauf, sich heute Abend zusammen mit dieser Schönheit zu präsentieren. Neben schweren Ringen und seinem edlen Gehstock, waren hübsche Frauen sein Lieblings Accessoire.


	12. Peruanische Überraschungen

Während ihrer bereits halbstündigen Fahrt mit dem Taxi, besprachen sie noch einmal das Vorgehen am heutigen Abend. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dem Fahrer die richtige Adresse gegeben hast?", fragte Shirin, während sie auf die weiten Felder blickte, die sich links und rechts neben der schmalen Straße erstreckten. Lucius schnaubte amüsiert. „Weißt du, es gibt Menschen, die die Idylle der Abgeschiedenheit zu schätzen wissen. Mein Anwesen befindet sich ebenfalls mitten im Grünen", gab er zur Antwort. Genervt zog die Braunhaarige die Augenbrauen nach oben. Es gab wohl kaum eine Gelegenheit, die Malfoy ausließ, um sich selbst und sein Leben zu beweihräuchern. „Dich möchte ja auch keiner zum Nachbarn haben", keifte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an die kühle Scheibe des Autos. „Ich hoffe, heute Abend wirst du dich besser benehmen", knurrte der Blonde, „ich möchte nicht, dass der Deal wegen einer deiner unbedachten Äußerungen platzt!" Die junge Frau gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Weißt du Lucius, ich weiß durchaus, wann es angebracht ist, sich zu benehmen. Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen." Sie hob ihren Blick und sah eindringlich in Malfoys kalte grauen Augen. Der Ältere zog lediglich unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben, bevor er den Blick abwandte.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Fahrt, standen sie nun vor einem riesigen Anwesen, das sich auf einem kleinen Hügel befand. Es war aus grobem Stein gebaut und bereits das Äußere lies auf ein vornehmes Inneres schließen. Malfoy legte seiner Begleitung eine Hand auf ihren nackten Rücken, um sie sanft den gepflasterten Weg, der von Laternen erleuchtet war, hoch zur Villa zu dirigieren. Shirin schauderte, als sie seine starke Hand auf der Haut ihres Rückens spürte und Augenblicklich fluteten Bilder der vergangener Nacht ihre Gedanken. Sie musste ihren Kopf schütteln, um diese aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, bevor sie sich den Weg entlang, hinauf zum Haus machte. Lucius folgte ihr mit erhabenem Schritt und war noch immer beeindruckt davon, wie sie es geschafft hatte, seine Andenken, die er auf ihrer Haut hinterließ, zu verdecken. Über einige Natursteinstufen erreichten sie schließlich die Haustür aus dunklem Holz, vor der sie stehen blieben, nach dem sie geklingelt hatten. Aus dem Inneren drangen sanfte Gitarrenklänge und leise Schritten waren zu hören. Die Türe öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen unfassbar gutaussehenden jungen Mann frei, der seine Gäste bereits mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte. „Mister Malfoy, Miss Lane, schön sie auf meinem Anwesen begrüßen zu dürfen", ließ er mit einer angenehm freundlichen Stimme verlauten. Er drückte kurz Lucius' Hand und widmete sich dann Shirin, der er ein besonders freundliches Strahlen schenkte. „Nennen sie mich Shirin", säuselte die Braunhaarige und ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als Juan ihre Hand zu seinem Mund führte, um ihr einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. „Bitte kommen Sie herein, im Esszimmer warten schon leckere Spezialitäten des Landes auf uns, die meine Haushälterin für uns zubereitet hat", verkündete er und führte seine beiden Gäste durch den mit wenigen Lampen erhellten Flur hinein in ein großes Esszimmer, dessen Wände, ebenso wie der Boden, aus Naturstein waren. In der Mitte stand ein großer antiker Esstisch mit dazu passenden Stühlen, auf dem sich bereits unzählige Platten mit diversen Gerichten darauf befanden. Juan bot den beiden einen Platz an und rückte der Dame den Stuhl zurecht, bevor er sich selbst an die Kopfseite des Tisches setzte. Er füllte die Gläser mit dem bereits auf dem Tisch stehenden Rotwein und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste seiner Hand, dass sie sich an den Köstlichkeiten bedienen durfte. Bevor er zu einer Gabel griff, um sie gegrillte Auberginen auf den Teller zu laden, zwinkerte er Shirin kokett zu, deren Wangen daraufhin leicht rosa wurden. Auch sie nahm sich schließlich von allem etwas, ebenso wie Malfoy. Den Abend starteten sie mit gutem Wein, gutem Essen und belanglosem Smalltalk.

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen, als Juan nach Shirins Hand griff und diese kicherte, als er sich zu ihr rüber beugte um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dieser junge Mann tänzelte um die Braunhaarige herum, wie ein Pfau, der sein Rad aufgeschlagen hatte. Ja, er benahm sich geradezu albern, stellte der Blonde fest, als er einen Schluck Rotwein nahm, nach dem er mit Essen fertig war. Aber nun wusste er, wieso Dean so viel daran lag, Shirin mit auf diese Reise zu nehmen. Auch ihre Worte „Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen", ergaben nun Sinn. Die junge Frau verstand es, Männer um den Finger zu wickeln. All die Worte, die sich Malfoy zurecht gelegt hatte, konnte er sich im Grunde sparen, denn den Deal hatten sie schon in der Tasche. Besser gesagt, in der kleinen silbernen Handtasche von seiner weiblichen Begleitung. Seine Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt. So hatte er sich den Abend nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte sich von diesem ungezogenen Gör nur ungern die Butter vom Brot nehmen lassen. „Bevor wir zum geschäftlichen Teil des Abends kommen, würde ich gerne noch Ihre Toilette aufsuchen, Juan", warf die Braunhaarige lächelnd in den Raum. „Natürlich", der Peruaner erhob sich und deutete auf eine der Türen, die aus dem Esszimmer herausführten, „gehen Sie durch diese Tür, laufen Sie ein Stück den Gang hinunter, biegen Sie nach rechts ab, anschließend die Treppen hinunter und dann ist es die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite". Lucius amüsierte Shirins irritierter Blick. Er wusste von Malfoy Manor, wie weit die Wege in einem großen Anwesen sein konnten, doch für die Kleine war das offenbar eine vollkommen andere Welt.

Das Klacken von Shirins Absätzen hallte durch den düsteren Korridor, durch den sie lief. _„Den Gang entlang, dann links. Oder doch rechts?"_ Sie stellte einmal mehr fest, dass sich ihr jahrelanger Drogenkonsum negativ auf ihre Merkfähigkeit auswirkte. Genervt lief sie weiter, bis sie abrupt stehen blieb. Treppen, hatte Juan nicht etwas von Treppen gesagt? Mit einem Schulterzucken trat sie auf die Marmorstufen, die offenbar hinunter in den Keller führten. Unten angekommen blieb sie stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Sie beschloss, den langen Flur nach rechts hinunter zu laufen, dem Lichtschimmer, der unter einer Tür hervorschien, entgegen. Sie strecke ihre Hand aus, um nach der Klinke der schweren Eisentür zu greifen, bevor sie diese aufschob. Die Braunhaarige musste ihre Augen zusammenkneifen, als sie in das grelle Neonlicht trat, das sich hinter der Tür verbarg. Verschwommen konnte sie erkennen, dass der Boden mit weißen Fliesen gefliest war, ebenso die Wände. Doch sie war in keiner Toilette, sondern in einem weiteren Gang, der so gar nichts mit dem Rest des Hauses gemeinsam hatte. Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf und lief weiter. Durch den Spalt einer halbgeöffneten Tür konnte sie schließlich schemenhaft einen Wasserhahn erkennen.

Erleichtert, endlich am Ziel angekommen zu sein, trat sie durch die Tür und tastete sogleich nach dem Lichtschalter. Als die Helligkeit der Lampen offenbarte, was die Dunkelheit verborgen hatte, lief Shirin ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Auch das hier war kein Badezimmer, zumindest nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Über eine Wand erstreckte sich ein großes stählernes Waschbecken, mit mehreren Wasserhähnen. An einigen dieser Hähne waren lange Schläuche befestigt, die zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lagen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich etwas, das enorme Ähnlichkeit mit einem Operationstisch hatte. Rechts hinten im Raum, stand eine große Wanne aus Metall, in der sich Kleidungsstücke türmten. Sogar der ein oder andere Schuh war zu erkennen. Der jungen Frau zog sich die Kehle zusammen. Ihr war schlagartig klar, was hier lief, doch ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung hielt alles für ein Missverständnis. Sie brauchte die Gewissheit. Also lief sie wie in Trance auf die Wanne zu und fischte mit ihrer zitternden Hand nach einem blauen T-Shirt. Ihr wurde augenblicklich übel, als sie die große Menge eingetrocknetes Blut darauf sah. Als hätte sie sich die Finger verbrannt, ließ sie das Kleidungsstück fallen und lief, mit wackeligen Beinen, zurück zur Tür, den Gang entlang und die Treppen hinauf. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Lucius.

Noch immer zitternd stand sie nun vor der Tür, die ins Esszimmer führte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Juan durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Noch ein letztes Mal checkte sie ihr Smartphone, steckte es zurück in die Tasche und trat anschließend mit einem Lächeln durch die Tür, hinein in den Raum zu den beiden wartenden Männern. Diese saßen noch immer gemeinsam am Tisch und schienen sich über verschiedene Weine zu unterhalten. „Ihr Haus ist absolut überwältigend", hauchte Shirin mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Angesprochene erwiderte dieses. „Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken, Shirin? Wie wäre es, mit einem süßen Cocktail?", fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Die junge Frau nickte und warf einen verstohlenen Blick hinüber zu Lucius, der total entspannt wirkte. Ihre Finger trommelten nervös auf ihren Oberschenkel. _„Nicht mehr lange!"_ Eine Welle der Erleichterung schwappte über sie, als das Klingeln ihres Smartphones ertönte. Sie fischte es aus ihrer Tasche und sah auf den Display. „Oh, ein Anruf vom Boss", bemerkte sie knapp, während sie in Richtung der Terrassentür ging, um draußen ungestört telefonieren zu können. Als sie durch die Tür trat, brannte die kühle Nachtluft förmlich auf ihrer vor Aufregung erhitzten Haut. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zum Haus und blickte mit glasigen Augen in die ferne Dunkelheit. Die Hand, mit der sie sich das Handy ans Ohr hielt, zitterte stark. In ihren Gedanken zählte die Braunhaarige langsam bis 20, bevor sie sich umdrehte, die Terrassentür wieder öffnete und nach Lucius rief: „Dean würde gerne mit dir sprechen!".


	13. Zeit zu gehen

Malfoy trat auf die Terrasse, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und griff nach dem Handy, das ihm Shirin, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, entgegenstreckte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ein Telefonat tätigen würde. Er war gespannt darauf, was Dean ihm so kurzfristig noch zu sagen hatte. „Es ist niemand dran", flüsterte Shirin. Verwundert ließ er seine Hand, mit der er sich das Smartphone bereits ans Ohr hielt, wieder sinken. „Tu so, als würdest du telefonieren", zischte die junge Frau und warf ihm einen ermahnenden Seitenblick zu. Der Blonde hob sich das Telefon wieder ans Ohr. „Und wozu soll das gut sein", fragte er verwirrt, dennoch gereizt. Er mochte es nicht, dass diese Göre so mit ihm sprach. Die Braunhaarige atmete hörbar aus, bevor sie erklärte „Wir müssen dringend von hier verschwinden." Ein Glucksen wich aus Lucius' Kehle. „Waren die Toiletten so schlimm?", fragte er amüsiert. „Nein", blaffte sie, „hier geht es nicht um Drogengeschäfte, Lucius. Hier geht es um etwas viel Dunkleres. Menschenhandel, Organhandel… Irgend so eine kranke Scheiße!" Der Zauberer blickte zu Shirin und hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Dass sie zitterte, entging ihm dabei nicht. „Weißt du, es ist normal, dass die Nerven bei einem so wichtigen Termin flattern. Doch weshalb du so einen Zirkus veranstaltest, ist mir unbegreiflich. Lass uns zurück zu Juan gehen und den Deal über die Bühne bringen." Die Angesprochene sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Nein", sagte sie bestimmt, „auf dem Weg zur Toilette bin ich auf einen Raum gestoßen. Lucius, ich weiß was hier läuft. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir uns in Sicherheit bringen, bevor es zu spät ist!" Der ältere Mann rollte genervt mit den Augen, bevor er sie zurecht wies: „Wieso sollte uns Dean zu Opfern machen? Schluss jetzt mit dem Zirkus!" Er griff nach ihrem Arm, doch sie wich zur Seite.

„Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass Dean davon nichts weiß. Bitte Lucius… Du musst mir glauben. Du musst mir vertrauen!", ihre Stimme war brüchig und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Verzweiflung wieder, „wenn… wenn ich mich geirrt habe, übernehme ich ganz allein die Verantwortung bei Dean für den geplatzten Deal, ich verspreche es. Aber bitte, bitte lass uns gehen!" Malfoy musterte die zierliche Frau. Sie war noch immer am Zittern und ihre ganze Körpersprache verriet, dass sie Angst hatte. Er stöhnte auf und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Sollte sie Recht haben, waren sie tatsächlich in großer Gefahr. Und welchen Grund hatte sie, um sich all das auszudenken? Schließlich würde sie ebenfalls von diesem Deal profitieren. „Nun gut", sagte er nüchtern, „und wie möchtest du von hier verschwinden?" Ihre Haltung entspannte sich merklich, als sie erleichtert ausatmete und hoffnungsvoll in Lucius' graue Augen blickte. „Sag Juan, du möchtest noch etwas zu trinken haben, wenn wir wieder im Haus sind. Sobald er weg ist, machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Tür." Der Blonde nickte verstehend. „Die nächste Ortschaft ist Kilometer entfern", stellte er fest. „Die Dunkelheit ist unser Schutz. Hauptsache, wir sind raus aus diesem Haus. Danach können wir in Ruhe besprechen, wie wir zurück zum Hotel kommen", antwortete Shirin bestimmt. „Gehen wir", Malfoy nahm das Smartphone von seinem Ohr, drückte es der Dunkelhaarigen in die Hand und ging zurück ins Haus. Sichtlich erleichtert folgte ihm seine Begleitung.

„Juan, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Dean hat mich gerade noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass wir uns unbedingt vorher vergewissern sollten, dass das Kokain auch tatsächlich von guter Qualität ist", entschuldigte sich Lucius, als sie wieder mit dem Peruaner am Tisch saßen, „nicht, dass wir Ihnen nicht vertrauen, allerdings ist Dean ein guter Geschäftsmann und wurde leider schon des Öfteren über den Tisch gezogen. Wie sagt man so schön? Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser". Der Blonde setzte ein besonders charmantes Lächeln auf. Juan erwiderte dieses und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich verstehe Ihren Boss vollkommen. Ich würde nicht anders handeln. Einen Moment, bitte!" Kaum war der dunkelhaarige Mann in einer der Tür verschwunden, die aus dem Raum führte, sprang Shirin auf und packte Malfoy unsanft am Arm seines teuren Sakkos. „Na los, worauf wartest du", flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie am Stoff zog. „Fass mich nicht so grob an", blaffte er, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob. Gemeinsam liefen sie aus der Tür, die in den Flur führte. Von dort aus eilten sie in die Eingangshalle. „So ein Mist, die Tür ist abgesperrt", bemerkte die junge Frau. „Und was nun?", Malfoy hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ohne eine „Alohomora" eine verschlossene Tür öffnen sollten. Doch so lange sie nicht in akuter Gefahr waren, würde er seine magischen Fähigkeiten vor der Muggelfrau verbergen.

Shirin wusste von Bekannten, dass man ein simples Türschloss relativ einfach mit einer Haarnadel knacken konnte. Wie gut, dass sie sich für eine Hochsteckfrisur entschieden hatte. Sie griff sich in die Haare und zog eine Nadel aus ihrer braunen Mähne. „Glaubst du nicht, dass wir andere Sorgen, als deine Frisur haben?", bemerkte Malfoy spöttisch, als er die Brünette dabei beobachtete, wie sie in ihren Haaren herumnestelte. Die Frau rollte mit den Augen. „Das hier", sie hielt ihm die Haarnadel vors Gesicht, „ist der Schlüssel nach draußen!" Sie beugte sich hinunter zum Türschloss und stocherte unbeholfen in der Öffnung herum. So leicht, wie es sich in Erzählungen anhörte, war das definitiv nicht. Ein frustriertes Schnauben wich aus ihren Lippen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das funktionieren sollte. „Es ist wahrlich nicht die Richtige Zeit um sich selbst zu überschätzen", schnarrte Malfoy, der hinter ihr stand und ihr Scheitern beobachtete. „Anstatt dumm herum zu quatschen könntest du mir…"

Ein heißeres Lachen schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Malfoy drehte sich postwendend um und erblickte Juan, der mit einer Pistole auf sie gerichtet in der Eingangshalle stand. Aus einem Film, den er im Hotel gesehen hatte, wusste er, was Muggelwaffen anrichten konnten. Panik durchflutete ihn. „Du bist ein cleveres Mädchen, Shirin", säuselte er, als er sich den beiden näherte, „doch definitiv nicht clever genug!" Die Kleine schob sich vor Malfoy, fast so, als wollte sie ihn schützen. „Lass uns gehen, du Widerling!", befahl sie in einem harten Ton. Doch Lucius entging das Zittern, das ihren Körper durchströmte nicht. Wieder lachte der Mann, der nur noch wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt war, auf. Der ehemalige Todesser kannte Situationen, wie diese, nur all zu gut. Alle Opfer bettelten darum, gehen zu können. Einige, so wie Shirin, mit überraschendem Mut in der Stimme. Doch niemals gab man ihren Bitten nach. Sie wussten zu viel und könnten plaudern, das Risiko wollte man nicht riskieren. „Ihr werden nirgendwo hingehen", Juans Stimme riss den Zauberer aus seinen Gedanken. „Dann mach es kurz und schmerzlos", sagte Shirin mit tonloser Stimme, während sie ihre zitternden Hände seitlich nach oben hob und sich ihrem Angreifer regelrecht darbot. Lucius stockte der Atem, er war entsetzt. Als sie sich vor ihn gestellt hatte, wollte er noch ihren Mut bewundern, doch die Kleine war definitiv lebensmüde. Und in dieser Situation würde sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch ihren Begleiter in Gefahr bringen.

Lucius war definitiv nicht gewillt, sich von diesem Irren erschießen zu lassen. Er war schon immer ein Feigling gewesen, da ihm viel an seinem Leben lag. Wenn es brenzlig wurde, zog er es schon immer vor, den Rückzug anzutreten. Und seinem Motto würde er auch jetzt treu bleiben. „Ab mit euch in den Keller", die Stimme des Peruaners schnitt durch die dicke Luft des Raums. Der kleine Körper vor ihm bewegte sich träge in Richtung des Bewaffneten. Der Blonde blickte auf den Rücken der jungen Frau und ließ seinen Blick nach oben zu ihrem Nacken gleiten. Ihre Schminke hatte sich im Lauf des Abends gelöst und einige der dunkelroten Male schimmerten durch den verwischten Film aus Make-Up und Puder. Sie prangerten mahnend auf ihrer blassen Haut, wie einst das dunkle Mal auf Lucius' Arm und bohrten sich wie glühende Eisenstäbe in seinen Blick. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er würde nun Türen öffnen, die er niemals öffnen wollte. Bisher hatte sich die Tatsache, dass er jemand als Opfer zurück lies, wenn er ging, nie in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt. Und zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er Schuld. Er ließ seine Hand nach Vorn schnellen und griff Shirin fest am Arm. Wenige Sekunden später waren beide mit einem „Plopp" aus der Eingangshalle des Anwesens verschwunden.


	14. Von Motels und Lebkuchenhäusern

Lucius unterschätzte die Wucht des Apparierens, mit einer Person an seiner Seite, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Er geriet, ebenso wie Shirin, ins Straucheln, taumelte einige Schritte nach Vorn, bevor er unsanft mit der jungen Frau auf den Boden des Hotelzimmers fiel. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen und rollte sich von der Brünetten, auf der er gelandet war. Diese sprang umgehend auf, sah sich mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen in ihrem Hotelzimmer um und schüttelte apathisch den Kopf. „Was läuft hier?", ihre Stimme klang panisch und ihr Blick flog nervös umher. Der Zauberer wusste, er würde sich der Muggelfrau erklären müssen, doch vorher gab es Wichtigeres zu besprechen. Er erhob sich vom Boden und ging auf sie zu. „Hör zu Shirin. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir all das erklären. Aber zunächst muss ich wissen, ob Juan weiß, in welchem Hotel wir untergebracht sind?" Die Angesprochene fixierte seine grauen Augen. „Ja… Ja… Er… Er hat Dean das Hotel empfohlen." Der Blonde atmete tief durch. „Dann pack deine Sachen", befahl er in ruhigem Ton, „wir müssen von hier verschwinden."

Shirin stand noch immer regungslos da und sah Malfoy in die Augen. Noch vor wenigen Minuten standen sie in dieser Eingangshalle und blickten in den Lauf einer Pistole. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass der Blonde sie am Arm packte, bevor alles schwarz wurde und sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie durch einen engen Schlauch gequetscht werden, bevor sie unsanft auf dem Boden des Hotelzimmers aufschlug. Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Würde sie es nicht besser wissen, würde sie behaupten, sie hätten sich von einem zum anderen Ort gebeamt. Aber das war unmöglich. „Shirin! Pack deine Sachen zusammen! Wir müssen weg von hier!", die kalte Stimme des Älteren riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein hysterisches Lachen durchschüttelte sie und presste die Tränen der angestauten Emotionen aus ihr heraus. „Erklär es mir!", bat sie ihn tonlos, „das ergibt doch alles gar keinen Sinn!" Malfoy war bereits dabei, seine Sachen in seinem Koffer zu verstauen, doch hielt bei ihren Worten inne. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und packte sie unsanft am Oberarm. „Pack deine Sachen, verdammt nochmal!", raunzte er wütend, „ich erklär es dir, sobald wir die Zeit dazu haben!" Die Braunhaarige schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. Er hatte Recht, sie mussten von hier verschwinden. Die Gefahr ging von diesem Peruaner aus und nicht von dieser unerklärlichen Begebenheit, die sie vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hatte.

Als auch die junge Frau ihr letztes Kleidungsstück in den Koffer gepackt hatte und diesen verschlossen hatte, ging sie zu Malfoy, der auf dem Bett saß und eine Landkarte Perus studierte. „Und wohin sollen wir gehen?", fragte sie. Der Blonde zog die Stirn kraus, bevor er mit einem seiner feingliedrigen Finger auf eine Kleinstadt tippte, die gut 200 km von ihrem jetzigen Aufenthaltsort entfernt lag. „So weit weg, wie nur möglich", antwortete er. „Dann… Rufe ich uns ein Taxi?", schlug die Braunhaarige vor. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. Mit einer wischenden Bewegung seiner rechten Hand, hatte er beide Koffer auf die Größe einer Zigarettenschachtel geschrumpft. Vollkommen selbstverständlich nahm er die Miniaturausgabe ihrer Koffer und verstaute sie in seinem Sakko. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Muggelfrau sprach Bände. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Welche Ironie, dass etwas, was für ihn so alltäglich war, einen Muggel vollkommen aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Er drehte sich zu Shirin und streckte beide Arme aus. „Komm her und halt dich gut an mir fest", wies er sie an. Zögerlich trat sie auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Er schloss den Griff um ihre zierliche Figur. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herz vor Aufregung in ihrem Brustkorb hämmerte. „Kann dabei was passieren?", nuschelte sie in den teuren Stoff seiner Kleidung. Natürlich bestand die Gefahr des Zersplinterns. Doch der Zauberer würde diese Tatsache für sich behalten. „Nein", gab er knapp zurück, bevor sie zusammen, mit dem typischen Geräusch, in dem Sog aus Magie verschwanden.

Der Blonde war auf die Wucht des Aufpralls nun vorbereitet und schaffte es, sich und seine Begleitung auf den Beinen zu halten, nach dem er festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Nach dem er sicher war, dass die Braunhaarige ihren Schwindel überwunden hatte, ließ er sich los und sah sich in der abgelegenen Straße um. „Wir sollte eine Bleibe für diese Nacht finden", stellte er fest. Shirin, die offenbar immer noch mit den Nachwehen der magischen Reise zu kämpfen hatte, setzte sich auf den staubigen Boden. „Wieso war unser Ziel eigentlich nicht gleich London?", fragte sie, nach dem sie ein Schnauben von sich ließ. Malfoy rollte mit den Augen, er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er ihr alles in Ruhe erklären wurde. Diese Göre war unfassbar anstrengend. „Wäre mir das möglich gewesen, hätte ich uns nach London gebracht, glaub mir", antwortete er in genervtem Tonfall. Er streckte der Frau am Boden eine Hand entgegen, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie sich nun auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft begeben sollten. Shirin griff mit ihrer kleinen Hand die seine, sprang auf und klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem Abendkleid.

Es war mittlerweile kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie das Zentrum der Stadt verließen und eine breite Straße, die in die abgelegenen Teile der Stadt führte, entlang gingen. Innerhalb der Stadt gab es lediglich ein paar Restaurants, jedoch ohne Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. „Guck mal, da Vorn – ein Motel", Shirin stach die pinke Leuchtreklame, die einige Meter in die Höhe ragte und einen krassen Kontrast zum pechschwarzen Nachthimmel darstellte, direkt ins Auge. Sie mussten keine 500 Meter mehr laufen, bis sie schließlich an dem heruntergekommenen kleinen Gebäude standen, das die Aufschrift „Recepción" trug, hinter dessen Schalter ein schlechtgelaunter Mann mit Schnauzer saß. „Hallo", grüßte Shirin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Mann hinter der Glasscheibe nuschelte irgendetwas auf Spanisch, offenbar konnte er kein Englisch. Lucius, der mitbekam, dass es Verständigungsprobleme gab, trat nun neben seine Begleitung. Der Mann nickte daraufhin verstehend, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und griff einen Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett. Bevor er ihn durch die Öffnung hindurchschob, nickte er auf die Preisliste, die außen an der Wand angebracht war. Malfoy suchte sich das Geld für eine Nacht in seinem Portmonee zusammen und schob es dem Einheimischen zu, um im Gegenzug den Schlüssel für eines der Zimmer zu erhalten.

Als sie ihr Zimmer gefunden hatten, das sich am rechten Ende des langgezogenen, in Oker gestrichenen, Bungalows befand, schlug ihnen gleich ein miefiger Geruch entgegen, sobald sie die Tür geöffnet hatten. Als Malfoy das Licht anknipste, offenbarte sich ihnen, dass das Motel von innen genauso schäbig aussah, wie von außen. Der Boden war mit einem fleckigen grauen Teppich bedeckt, die Wände waren vergilbt und an den billigen Sperrholzmöbeln blätterte die Farbe ab. Malfoy war geschockt, denn er war definitiv andere Standards gewohnt. „Ich werde mich morgen bei dem Manager dieser Einrichtung beschweren und mir mein Geld zurückgeben lassen. Diese Umstände sind nicht tragbar!", beschwerte er sich. Shirin lachte laut auf und nahm auf dem beigefarbenen Sessel Platz. „Beim Manager will er sich beschweren", gluckste sie, „Malfoy, in diese Absteige kommen Nutten mit ihren Freiern um hier für wenig Geld mit ihnen zu bumsen. Billig muss es sein, nicht luxuriös." Der Blonde schwieg. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass ihm diese Tatsache nicht bewusst war. „Oder was meinst du, wieso dem Typ an der Rezeption erst dann ein Licht aufging, als er gesehen hat, dass ich in männlicher Begleitung bin?", fragte Shirin amüsiert. Unwillkürlich schwappten Bilder in Lucius' Gedanken, wie Shirin in Zimmern wie diesen, mit fremden Männern schlief. Doch die nüchterne, abgestumpfte Art, wie sie über all das sprach, schockierte ihn am Meisten.

Lucius setzte sich aufs Bett und sah Shirin an. „Ich nehme an, du hast einige Fragen", sprach er zu ihr. Er war es ihr schuldig, sie über das, was passiert war, aufzuklären. Er hätte ihr auch mit einem „Obliviate" das Gedächtnis löschen können, doch er wollte diese Chance nutzen, um einem Muggel persönlich von der Welt der Magie zu berichten. Seit dem Krieg war es nicht unüblich, dass man sich Nichtmagiern offenbarte. Die junge Frau nickte, faltete ihre Hände locker in ihrem Schoß und fragte: „Wie ist es möglich, an einem Ort zu verschwinden, um wenig Sekunden später an einem anderen Ort wieder aufzutauchen?" Der Blonde atmete tief durch. „Magie, Zauberei. Nenn es, wie du möchtest", erwidere er. Die Braunhaarige zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn skeptisch an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Lucius war verwirrt, er verstand nicht, was an dieser Tatsache so lustig war. „Zauberei… Magie… Ich glaub, ich hänge! Da geht es um eine wirklich ernste Angelegenheit und du kommst hier mit so einem Schwachsinn an. Natürlich, Lucius, Zauberei. Vermutlich reitest du auf einem Besen durch den Nachthimmel, wohnst in einem Lebkuchenhaus und frisst kleine Kinder", die Worte sprudelten nur so aus der Kleinen heraus. Dem Zauberer blieb die Luft weg. Die Worte trafen ihn wie ein Klatscher, mitten ins Gesicht. Was fiel dieser Muggelgöre ein, sich über das Wichtigste, das, worauf er so unfassbar stolz war, einfach so lustig zu machen? Ihm platzte der Kragen. Er sprang vom Bett auf und mit einem unausgesprochenen „Bombarda" ließ er die Kommode, die an der Wand links von ihm stand, in tausend kleide Stücke zerspringen. „Vater hatte Recht! Ihr Muggel seit wertlose, dümmliche Kreaturen", seine Stimme war, ebenso wie sein Blick, eiskalt.


End file.
